Variants of Happiness
by Kaelyan
Summary: Daisy, Melinda, Phil, Bobbi, Leo, Lance, Jemma... comme tout le monde, ils cherchent le bonheur. Au moins un peu. Alors lorsqu'on leur donne un tout petit coup de pousse, un vague conseil, à chacun d'eux, que vont-ils réussir à en faire ?
1. Medium (team)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Marvels Agents of SHIELD » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K+

Genre : Humor / General

Personnages : Jemma Simmons ; Leopold Fitz ; Lance Hunter ; Barbara Morse ; Melinda May ; Daisy Johnson ; Phillip Coulson

Situation temporelle : après la saison 4, avant la 5

Changements de situation : Mack n'existe pas. Bobbi et Hunter quittent le SHIELD mais reviennent. Enoch & Co ne viennent pas chercher l'équipe dans le bar à la fin du #4.22

Dates d'écriture : 02 au 07/03/2018

Beta lecture : Personne

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Cette mini fic de 9 chapitres a été écrite dans le cadre de la 95ème Nuit du FoF. Un thème par heure, de 21h à 5h, chaque thème devant être rédigé en une heure. Si vous voulez des précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Thème 1 : MEDIUM (21h00)**

 ** _Durée d'écriture : 1h15._**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Daisy entre dans le bureau de Coulson et soupire en lui tendant une tablette.

« On n'a rien d'autre ? » demande le directeur en regardant la photo floue sur l'écran.

« Non. Rien. May a estimé que c'est un homme et je suis plutôt d'accord, mais on n'en sait pas plus, » explique-t-elle.

« C'est toujours mieux que ces onze derniers mois, » relativise-t-il. « Et une idée de ses pouvoirs ? »

La brune ricane.

« Médium, vu comme il arrive à nous échapper ! »

Mais son rire se coince dans sa gorge lorsque son regard croise celui du châtain.

« Tu penses qu'il pourrait _réellement_ l'être ? » demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien n'est impossible avec les Inhumains, » admet-il. « Tu peux aller chercher les autres qu'on puisse en discuter ? J'en profite pour passer un coup de fil au Pentagone. »

« Le Pentagone ? » s'étonne-t-elle.

« Des problèmes de sécurité intérieur, rien de méchant, » la rassure-t-il.

« Tu es encore en train de les convaincre que je ne suis pas une menace pour le pays, » soupire-t-elle.

Il la regarde, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 _Tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis plus têtu qu'eux, et je sais ce que tu vaux_ , dit son regard.

Alors elle sourit à son tour, acquiesce et sort de la pièce.

« Bon courage, » lâche-t-elle tout de même en refermant la porte.

.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle est de retour avec Simmons, le reste des membres de l'équipe sont arrivés entre temps, au fur et à mesure qu'elle les a trouvés en chemin et les a envoyés dans le bureau.

« Bien, » commence le directeur, mais il est coupé par le téléphone de Daisy qui se met à sonner.

La jeune femme s'en saisit et fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas, personne d'autre que le SHIELD n'a ce numéro, » souffle-t-elle.

Coulson lui fait signe de décrocher.

« Allô ? » dit-elle en enclenchant le haut parleur.

« Bonjour, Daisy Johnson, bonjour directeur Coulson, bonjour au reste de l'équipe également, » déclare une voix masculine, sans timbre particulier. « Je me permets de vous contacter pour vous demander de ne plus me courir après. Non seulement parce que je ne veux pas finir dans votre Index, mais parce que si vous vous obstinez, vous allez me faire repérer et je vais en mourir, » ajoute l'homme.

Le silence perdure quelques secondes.

« Si... » commence Daisy, mais l'inconnu la coupe.

« C'est très basique comme réflexion, ça, agent Johnson, » lâche-t-il. « Et si je me laisse attraper ou que je viens à vous de ma propre volonté, comme vous le pensez, c'est une fois que je serai dans l'Index que je serai en danger de mort. Donc non. »

« Je pense... » essaie Coulson à son tour, mais il n'a pas la chance non plus de finir sa phrase.

« Je sais, Directeur, que vous et votre équipe êtes intègres. Mais, premièrement, vous ne maîtrisez pas tous les membres de votre agence, il y en a qui finiront tôt ou tard par utiliser cette liste de la mauvaise manière. Et secondement, vous restez des êtres humains et avec les bonnes pressions – affectives, notamment – vous pourrez vendre cette liste. Lorsque l'amour rentre en jeu, on est prêt à tout, y compris à vendre son âme au diable... en l'occurrence, vendre à Hydra l'âme des Inhumains indexés. »

« Qui... » s'agace Melinda, mais comme les deux autres, elle est coupée.

« Je ne peux pas vous donner mon nom, vous comprenez, j'en suis sûr, agent May. Et ce qui vous dit que je vais tenir ma langue alors que j'ai moi-même en ma possession des informations extrêmement dangereuses ? Rien, malheureusement pour vous – et pour moi. »

« Il commence à me courir sur le haricot, celui-là, » marmonne Hunter. « Pourquoi... »

« Parce que je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'essayer de vous convaincre de me laisser vivre ma vie. Avant vous, personne n'a jamais cherché à m'utiliser, personne ne m'a pourchassé, et je n'ai parlé de mon don à personne non plus, » explique l'homme. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire de moi un animal de cirque ou de zoo. »

« Vous... » ne peut s'empêcher de dire Daisy.

« Je ne suis pas comme vous, agent Johnson, » l'arrête l'inconnu. « Tout ce qui vous est cher est en rapport avec le SHIELD. La famille que vous vous êtes choisie, vos amis, l'homme que vous aimez, ils font tous partie du SHIELD. Moi pas. Je veux juste avoir une vie normale. Le jour où vous trouverez un moyen de me supprimer mon don, j'accepterai de me plier à la procédure sans problème. Mais jusque-là, laissez-moi tranquille. S'il vous plait, » demande-t-il et il y a un peu de supplication dans son ton.

« Vous... » tente encore une fois Melinda qui serre les poings de rage en se faisant – encore – couper la parole.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre que d'y aller au culot, agent May ? » soupire l'homme. « J'ai tout essayé pour que vous me laissiez tranquille. Ça va faire un an que vous me courrez après, et vous allez finir par me faire repérer. Si Hydra me capture, ce sera uniquement votre faute ! Parce que sans vous, jamais ils ne s'intéresseront à moi. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je ne me sers pas de mon don. Là, je le fais pour vous répondre avant que vous ayez le temps de me poser vos questions, afin que vous ayez conscience que j'ai réellement un don et que je ne sois pas un imposteur type Garrett qui a juste accès aux bons dossiers. »

« Oui, et... » essaie de parler Leo.

« Ça vous énerve au reste, je sais, monsieur Fitz, et sincèrement, j'en suis désolé. C'est pour cela que je vais arrêter de le faire et que nous allons essayer de trouver un arrangement... »

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

La conversation dure plus de trois quart d'heure mais l'inconnu n'arrive pas à convaincre l'équipe, qui ne peut faire autrement que le retrouver et le mettre dans l'Index.

« Très bien, » finit par soupirer l'inconnu. « Je vais vous dire où je me trouve. Mais avant ça, je voudrais faire une chose pour vous. Une chose que me suis toujours interdit de faire. »

« Laquelle ? » demande le directeur, circonspect.

« Je vais utiliser mon don sur chacun d'entre vous, et essayer de vous aider. »

« Nous aider à quoi ? »

« À être heureux, » déclare-t-il simplement. « Agent May, ce que l'être humain a de plus beau, c'est la foi. Peu importe en quoi. Agent Morse, vous devrez comprendre que si vous passez votre temps à courir après la vie par peur de rater quelques petites choses, vous allez passer à côté des essentielles. Monsieur Fitz, ne perdez jamais totalement de vue ce qui est important pour vous. Pas ce que vos amis voient, mais ce qui fait que vous êtes vous, quelqu'un de bien. Madame Simmons, continuez à être la joie de vivre de cette équipe. Même quand vous doutez, ou que vous pensez arriver au bout du rouleau. Vous n'êtes pas seule. Agent Johnson, vous courrez après les mêmes chimères depuis des décennies, maintenant. Laissez le passé où il est. Il est fade. Prenez goût à cette vie, elle en vaudra la peine. Monsieur Hunter, je ne vous dirai pas que l'amour n'est pas une force. Mais il peut également être une faiblesse. Ne pensez pas qu'ensemble, on est juste plus puissants. On est également plus fragiles. Monsieur le directeur, vous pouvez tout protéger, tout barricader, vous ne pourrez rien faire contre ce qui naît et s'étend à l'intérieur. Plus vous mettrez de temps à l'accepter, plus de monde va souffrir, » débite-t-il.

L'homme tousse un peu d'avoir parlé trop, trop vite.

« Dernière chose, je me trouve à Chicago, treizième rue, quatrième étage. C'est un squatte qui a été évacué il y a quelques jours pour être transformé en immeuble d'habitation. Les premiers ouvriers arriveront d'ici trois ou quatre heures. Si vous voulez me retrouver, je vous conseille d'envoyer une équipe. Rapidement. »

Puis il y a comme un sanglot, une détonation, et plus un bruit. L'équipe se regarde, un peu sonnée par la masse d'information qui vient de leur tomber dessus et la manière dont elle s'est finie.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 ** _Voilà._**

 ** _J'étais partie pour faire "un thème, un OS". Et ce premier thème, un truc "scène de la vie de tous les jours au SHIELD"._**

 ** _Pauvre de moi, je me suis vite rendu compte que je n'allais pas arriver à clore cet OS dans l'heure impartie. À 21h30 environ, une idée à jaillit, q_** _ **ue notre ami medium donne à chaque membre de l'équipe un conseil afin de savoir dans quelle direction avancer pour être heureux. Ensuite, prendre les thèmes au fur et à mesure et faire un personnage par chapitre.**_

 _ **Si ce n'est pas clair, ce n'est pas grave. Lisez les chapitres suivants, vous comprendrez !**_


	2. Constitution (Simmons)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Marvels Agents of SHIELD » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K+

Genre : Humor / General

Personnages : Jemma Simmons ; Leopold Fitz ; Lance Hunter ; Barbara Morse ; Melinda May ; Daisy Johnson ; Phillip Coulson

Situation temporelle : après la saison 4, avant la 5

Changements de situation : Mack n'existe pas. Bobbi et Hunter quittent le SHIELD mais reviennent. Enoch & Co ne viennent pas chercher l'équipe dans le bar à la fin du #4.22

Dates d'écriture : 02 au 07/03/2018

Beta lecture : Personne

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Cette mini fic de 9 chapitres a été écrite dans le cadre de la 95ème Nuit du FoF. Un thème par heure, de 21h à 5h, chaque thème devant être rédigé en une heure. Si vous voulez des précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Thème 2 : CONSTITUTION (22h00)**

 ** _Durée d'écriture :_** _ **55 min**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Jemma retourne à sa chambre dans une sorte d'état second. Elle n'est pas intervenue dans la conversation parce qu'elle était légèrement surréaliste pour elle. Et puis, il faut être honnête, elle n'a pas eu envie de se faire couper la parole à tout bout de champ. Elle veut bien être gentille et compréhensive, mais tendre le bâton pour se faire battre, très peu pour elle.

Elle prend une douche en chantonnant un vieil air des Beatles. Eh oui, elle est anglaise, et elle l'assume. Totalement... presque... parfois. Lorsqu'elle ressort de sa microscopique salle de bain – mais elle a une des vingt et une chambres qui _ont_ une salle de bain, alors elle ne se plaint pas – on est en train de frapper à sa porte.

« Qui est-ce ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix forte.

« C'est moi, » répond Leo.

Elle a envie de répondre _"Moi, qui ?"_ juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas devin et que parfois elle ne reconnait pas sa voix, mais elle prend sur elle et se force un peu à sourire.

« Je sors juste de la douche. C'est urgent ? » demande-t-elle simplement en attrapant des sous-vêtements.

« Pas du tout, je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller te promener tout à l'heure ? May et Coulson vont récupérer le medium, mais Bobbi, Hunter et Daisy veulent aller dans ce parc d'attraction dont on a parlé l'autre jour. Il n'est qu'à trois quart d'heure d'ici, » explique le scientifique depuis le couloir.

Jemma est partagée. Elle a envie de lui dire que tout le couloir n'a pas besoin d'être au courant de ce qu'ils projettent de faire, qu'il emmerde peut-être le monde à beugler ainsi, qu'il pourrait attendre cinq minutes le temps qu'elle finisse de s'habiller _en paix_ avant de lui en parler. Au pire, si vraiment il court après le temps, il peut en profiter pour aller aux toilettes et revenir, elle sera prête.

Et puis elle veut lui dire que les carrousels lui ont toujours fichus une trouille bleue, alors des attractions, n'en parlons pas. Elle a envie de lui dire qu'elle voulait profiter de cette demie journée de libre pour paresser dans son lit à lire ce livre qui traine sur sa table de chevet depuis trois mois, ou sortir, _seule_ , pour profiter de cette belle journée d'automne. Grimper à la colline la plus proche pour regarder le coucher du soleil. Vivre un peu pour elle, avoir la sensation d'être fait d'autre chose que le SHIELD, ne pas avoir cette impression que sa personnalité, son âme, est avalée lentement par l'agence.

Elle finit d'enfiler son gilet, lace ses bottines et va ouvrir la porte, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'on ressentait en haut du grand huit ! » s'exclame-t-elle en glissant sa main dans le creux du coude de Leo.

Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai. Elle s'est posé la question à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé, même si ce n'était pas souvent, c'est vrai.

Son sourire est sincère.

Et malgré ce qu'elle a pensé, elle aime énormément passer du temps avec ses collègues dans un autre cadre que celui du travail. Peu importe les mauvais côtés.

Ça lui permet d'en apprendre plus sur eux.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

« Hey ! Jemma ! Amène-toi, ils disent qu'ils remboursent les billets de ceux qui ne vomissent pas dans ce manège ! » beugle Hunter quelques mètres plus loin en tendant le bras vers une chose qui ressemble plus à un instrument de torture géant qu'à une attraction.

Elle déglutit. Elle veut en apprendre plus sur eux, c'est vrai. Mais pas forcément apprendre ce qu'ils ont mangé à leur dernier repas.

Une fois encore, se composant un sourire, elle rejoint son coéquipier qui l'entraine sans douceur dans la chose.

Daisy monte, ainsi que Leo. Bobbi dit qu'elle veut les filmer depuis le bas.

Ils descendent quelques minutes plus tard en titubant. Aucun d'eux ne se fera rembourser son billet et Barbara est morte de rire.

Jemma ne se sent pas bien. Elle le cache derrière un sourire de façade et enchaîne les attractions, des plus tranquilles – la maison des horreurs – aux plus déjantée – comme le _vomito_ ou dieu sait comment s'appelle cette horrible manège. À l'intérieur d'elle, elle hurle. Elle a peur. Elle tremble. Elle veut pleurer.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

« ...a... Jemma ? » souffle la voix de Hunter à sa gauche.

« Oui ? Oh, pardon, je pensais à autre chose, » s'excuse la scientifique avec un sourire penaud.

« Tu veux rentrer ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, » déclare le mercenaire.

« Non, ça va bien, on continue, » assure-t-elle, une part d'elle se traitant d'idiote de ne pas saisir la porte de sortie qu'on lui offre.

« Jemma... je ne vais pas prétendre savoir comment tu te sens, mais tu n'as pas l'air... bien, » ajoute doucement Daisy en posant une main sur son épaule.

L'anglaise secoue la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Simmons, ils ont raison, même moi j'ai vu qu'à certains moments tu n'avais pas l'air bien, » insiste Barbara en pinçant les lèvres tout en souriant – Jemma n'arrive pas à faire ça et ça l'agace parfois.

« Tu parles que je me sens mal ! Hunter a vomi trois fois déjà ! » rigole-t-elle. « Je vous assure... »

« Jemma, » la coupe simplement Fitz, avec un air légèrement réprobateur.

« Je ne parle pas de _pendant_ les attractions, » rectifie Bobbi. « Je parle _d'avant_. »

« Tu as l'air d'être terrifiée à chaque nouveau manège, » précise Daisy.

« Quelque chose de viscéral, » ajoute Hunter.

« Je n'ai pas voulu en parler parce que je pensais que je me trompais. Après tout, tu as le sourire et tu vas dans chaque manège, mais je me rends compte que je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir vu alors... » avoue Leo en haussant une épaule.

« On n'est pas obligé de rentrer, on peut acheter des glaces et se promener, » propose Hunter avec un clin d'œil.

« Oh ouais ! Une glace à la vanille ! » s'exclame Daisy en se dirigeant vers le marchand le plus proche. « Vous voulez quel parfum ? » demande-t-elle à la cantonade.

« Chocolat ! » s'exclame les deux hommes d'une même voix.

« Fraise, s'il te plait, » demande Barbara avec un grand sourire.

Puis ils se tournent d'un même mouvement vers Jemma, qui se mord les lèvres.

« Je... pistache. J'aime beaucoup la pistache, » avoue-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

« Ça roule ! » s'exclame encore Daisy avant de partir chercher les glaces. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, son trésor en équilibre dans les mains.

« Prenez-les où elle vont tomber ! » s'écrie la brune.

Les autres se précipitent et la vanille se sauve, mais Jemma récupère la boule dans sa main. elle regarde Daisy, les yeux un peu écarquillés de surprise, avant qu'elles éclatent de rire.

« Tu as de ces réflexes ! » raille gentiment Hunter. « Tu pourrais être agent secret ! »

Ils ricanent un peu, Jemma repose le plus délicatement possible la boule sur le cône de Daisy et ils se dirigent vers la grande roue. Mais à la surprise de la scientifique, ils n'y montent pas.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Ils se baladent plus de deux heures, quittant même les attractions pour se retrouver dans un parc non loin, au calme. Ils discutent de tout et de rien, échanges un peu sur leurs vies.

Jemma parle un peu, les écoutes beaucoup, et s'émerveille.

C'est vrai, elle a parfois du mal à les supporter. Parfois aussi, ils la blessent et ne s'en rendent pas compte. Ils ne prennent pas son avis en compte.

Et elle se force à sourire, à accepter, pour leur faire plaisir, parce qu'elle n'ose pas dire non.

Elle accepte tout, peu importe que ça lui plaise ou non. Elle est de bonne constitution. Parce que c'est son caractère, un peu, et parce qu'elle n'a qu'eux, beaucoup.

Mais, honnêtement, ses amis sont formidables. Ils ne disent rien, donnent l'impression qu'ils ne pensent qu'à ce qui _leur_ fait plaisir. Mais ils regardent tout. Font attention à tout. À elle aussi. Et quand elle en a besoin, ils se plient en quatre pour elle comme elle le fait pour eux.

Et elle est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le soir, lorsqu'elle se couche, elle se souvient d'un coup des paroles du médium à son encontre et sourit.

 _Continuez à être la joie de vivre de cette équipe. Même quand vous doutez, ou que vous pensez arriver au bout du rouleau. Vous n'êtes pas seule._

Il avait raison, ce bougre.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **Il faudrait que j'arrive à finir mes chapitres par autre chose que « voilà » et ses variantes...**_

 _ **Jemma a toujours été un personnage que je voulais creuser. Je ne peux pas réellement dire que je l'apprécie beaucoup parce que l'intégralité de mon capital sympathie va à Phil et Daisy (comment ça, pas besoin de préciser ?) mais c'est un personnage cool et intéressant.**_

 _ **L'insertion du thème n'est pas fantastique (et pourtant ce n'est pas le pire de la série :/ )**_


	3. Promesse (Fitz)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Marvels Agents of SHIELD » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K+

Genre : Humor / General

Personnages : Jemma Simmons ; Leopold Fitz ; Lance Hunter ; Barbara Morse ; Melinda May ; Daisy Johnson ; Phillip Coulson

Situation temporelle : après la saison 4, avant la 5

Changements de situation : Mack n'existe pas. Bobbi et Hunter quittent le SHIELD mais reviennent. Enoch & Co ne viennent pas chercher l'équipe dans le bar à la fin du #4.22

Dates d'écriture : 02 au 07/03/2018

Beta lecture : Personne

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Cette mini fic de 9 chapitres a été écrite dans le cadre de la 95ème Nuit du FoF. Un thème par heure, de 21h à 5h, chaque thème devant être rédigé en une heure. Si vous voulez des précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Thème 3 : PROMESSE (23h00)**

 ** _Durée d'écriture :_** _ **1h20**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Contrairement à Jemma qui a oublié les paroles du Medium, Leo y pense souvent. Très souvent. Trop, sûrement. Mais qu'y peut-il ?

 _Ne perdez jamais totalement de vue ce qui est important pour vous. Pas ce que vos amis voient, mais ce qui fait que vous êtes vous, quelqu'un de bien._

Ouais. Fantastique. Les fausses diseuses de bonnes aventures sont plus précises, c'est dire !

Il a énormément pensé, conjecturé, essayé de détricoter les mots sans queue ni tête – enfin, à son avis – et a finalement laissé tomber. Il n'arrivera pas à comprendre. C'est ainsi.

Ce qui n'empêche pas son cerveau de revenir dessus dès qu'il a un quart d'heure de pause. Même des jours, des semaines plus tard.

Il y pense en se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur.

« Hey, Fitz ! » l'interpelle Barbara depuis la salle de repos.

Il passe la tête par la porte.

« Salut Bobbi, comment vas-tu ? » demande-t-il en désignant son poignet bandé d'une geste du menton.

« Oh, ce n'est rien, » assure-t-elle. « D'ici trois ou quatre jours, je n'aurai plus rien. »

« Il faudra que tu fasses attention quelques semaines de plus, tout de même, » précise le scientifique en s'approchant.

« Je sais, » assure-t-elle avec un sourire gentil. « Je mettrai une attelle souple si je dois retourner en mission. »

« Ça marche, » acquiesce-t-il. « Tu voulais quelque chose ? » demande-t-il ensuite.

« Te remercier pour les informations que tu as pu obtenir, » dit-elle un ton plus bas, même s'il n'y a personne dans un rayon de dix mètres.

« Je t'en prie, ça ne m'a pas demandé tant de travail que ça. Le plus délicat a été de le faire sans alerter personne, surtout May et Coulson, » avoue-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Je t'avais promis que personne d'autre ne serait au courant, c'est le cas. »

« Vraiment, je t'en dois une, » souffle la blonde en hochant la tête.

« Certainement pas, » proteste-t-il en posant une main sur son bras. « Si on n'est pas capables de se rendre des services entre amis, sans compensation, où va le monde ? »

Elle le regarde quelques secondes avant de sourire un peu plus, le regard plein de tendresse et de reconnaissance.

« Les gens qui te côtoient sans te connaître ne savent pas quelle personne tu es, Leo. Et c'est dommage pour eux, parce que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, » confie-t-elle en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

Il sourit, gêné, et se rappelle soudain de la raison de sa présence dans le couloir.

« Coulson m'attend, je dois y aller ! » s'exclame-t-il soudain. « À plus, Bobbi, soigne-toi bien ! » finit-il en passant la porte au pas de course.

.

Il rentre dans le bureau de Coulson, une trentaine de mètres plus loin, essoufflé.

« Bonjour boss, » souffle-t-il entre deux respirations saccadées.

« Bonjour Leo, » répond le directeur. « Tout va bien ? J'ai cru qu'il y avait un souci en ne te voyant pas arriver. »

« Non, pas du tout. J'ai croisé Barbara sur le chemin, je lui ai demandé de ses nouvelles, avec sa blessure, et sa dernière mission, et une chose en entrainant une autre, elle m'a posé une question, j'y ai répondu... et je suis en train de te faire perdre encore un peu plus de temps en bavassant. Je me tais, » finit-il en regardant ses chaussures, ratant le sourire amusé du directeur.

« Je t'ai fait venir parce que j'ai un service à te demander. C'est l'anniversaire de Melinda le vingt, c'est-à-dire dans une quinzaine de jours. J'aimerais que tu coordonnes l'organisation d'une petite fête. Pas grand-chose, tu la connais, mais juste assez pour qu'on s'amuse le temps d'une soirée. Je te communiquerai discrètement les informations supplémentaires dont tu auras besoin, du type "ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle n'aime pas", et n'hésite pas à me poser des questions si tu en as besoin, » explique le directeur.

« Je... oui, d'accord, » accepte-t-il. « Juste... pourquoi me demander à moi ? » s'étonne-t-il. « Daisy est plus proche d'elle, Bobbi également. »

« Parce que je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Tu feras le boulot, avec la discrétion nécessaire, et Dieu sait qu'il en faut avec Melinda. Tu sauras gérer la préparation dans sa globalité et répartir les tâches au mieux entre les autres membres de l'équipe, » expose-t-il encore.

Le scientifique ne sait trop quoi dire.

« Je... merci, je crois ? »

Coulson sourit plus franchement.

« Un jour, tu arrêteras de douter autant de toi, Leo. En attendant, force-toi à te faire un peu plus confiance. Tu es capable, efficace, et fiable. C'est pour ça que je te demande ça à toi et pas à un autre, » finit le directeur en dardant sur le scientifique un regard plein de la force tranquille. « Je te laisse retourner à ton travail, j'ai déjà abusé de ton temps. »

Leo se retrouve dans son labo sans comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Une petite semaine plus tard, il a lancé l'opération Cavalerie – c'est Hunter qui a trouvé le nom et Leo n'a eu le cœur de proposer autre chose tant l'agent a eu l'air fier de lui – et tout se passe pour le mieux.

Il croise Daisy dans la cuisine de la salle de repos.

« _Elle_ est en mission ? » demande le scientifique et la brune confirme d'un hochement de tête.

Fitz pousse un énorme soupir et s'affale sur la première chaise venue.

« Leo ? Que se passe-t-il ? » s'inquiète immédiatement l'Inhumaine.

« J'ai peur de tout faire foirer, qu'elle se rende compte de quelque chose, » avoue-t-il en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Daisy attrape les doigts du scientifique et les serre dans les siens.

« Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » demande-t-elle avec douceur.

« J'ai l'impression que c'est écrit sur mon visage. Je transpire à chaque fois que je la croise, je bafouille parfois... je suis lamentable, » marmonne-t-il, le regard fuyant.

« Fitz, regarde-moi, » demande la brune gentiment. « Tu fais ça très bien, » assure-t-elle une fois que leurs regards se sont accrochés. « Et je ne te dis pas ça pour te rassurer. Tu ne m'en as parlé qu'avant-hier. Ça veut dire que pendant une semaine, je t'ai vu évoluer avec elle sans être au courant de rien et je te jure que de mon point de vue, tu as agis comme d'habitude. Tu as sûrement l'impression de te trahir à chaque pas, mais je te _promets_ que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es un bon espion, tu as été formé pour ça, même si tu es un scientifique avant tout, » rappelle-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme grimace un peu mais finit par acquiescer.

« Tu as peut-être raison, » soupire-t-il avant de se lever. « Allez, je vais profiter de l'absence de May pour faire le tour et voir où tout le monde en est dans les préparatif. Ça marche pour toi, d'ailleurs ? » s'enquiert-il.

« Nickel, j'ai les ballons, les serpentins et tout le reste. Maintenant, il me reste à attendre ton signal le jour J pour tout installer pendant que Coulson la distraira, » déclare Daisy avec un grand sourire.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Le vingt novembre au matin, le scientifique n'ose pas sortir de sa chambre. C'est Jemma qui vient le voir.

« Tout est prêt, Fitz, que crains-tu ? » demande-t-elle lorsqu'il est clair qu'elle ne le fera pas sortir de la chambre tant qu'il ne sera pas rassuré.

« Et... et si elle n'aimait pas ? Pourquoi Coulson m'a demandé à moi ? Personne n'a des goûts plus éloignés que de ceux de May que moi ! Je suis un homme, je ne sais pas me battre, je en sors jamais, je ne suis pas cool, je ne sais pas parler six langues, je... »

« Pause ? » demande la jeune femme et son ami s'arrête docilement. « Tu n'as que deux choses à retenir. Tu l'apprécies. Et tu as voulu lui faire plaisir. Le reste ne compte pas. Tu as cherché à faire le mieux possible, sans extravagances, mais avec de l'amusement. Pas d'alcool, parce qu'elle déteste les gens ivres. Pas de choses qui font trop de bruit. Pas de jeux avec la nourriture parce qu'elle déteste le gaspillage. Le but, ce n'est pas de l'impressionner. C'est que tout le monde se fasse plaisir. »

Il la regarde et finit par céder et se rendre au laboratoire. La journée se passe dans un brouillard total et le soir arrive trop et pas assez vite à la fois. Mais il se retrouve caché derrière une cloison, dans le noir. Puis Coulson et May arrivent. Lumière, puis tout le monde s'exclame _Bon Anniversaire_ , et il voit que Melinda regarde d'un œil appréciateur la pièce, les boissons, la nourriture. Puis elle sourit franchement, alors le scientifique se permet un peu de relâchement.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Deux heures plus tard, pourtant, il n'a pas réussit à se mêler à la moindre conversation. Il trouve toujours quelque chose à faire, toujours avoir une excuse pour ne pas participer.

Mais soudain deux mains se posent sur le comptoir derrière lequel il fait la vaisselle.

« Phil vient de m'expliquer ton rôle dans tout ça. Merci, Leo, ça n'a pas dû être facile, » déclare l'agent avec un sourire sincère.

« Ce fut un plaisir, Melinda, » assure-t-il alors qu'elle hausse les sourcils. « Oui, peut-être pas un plaisir, mais je suis content de l'avoir fait, encore plus si ça te plait. »

Elle rigole, cette fois.

« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas laisser les impressions que les autres ont de toi te changer trop profondément, » lâche-t-elle soudain. « Tu serais plus serein si tu doutais un peu moins, c'est vrai. Mais tu ne serais plus notre Fitz, non ? Qui serait notre garde fou ? Celui qui freine nos ardeurs quand on veut aller tout ravager sur notre passage ? » demande-t-elle avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

Elle prend appui à deux mains sur le comptoir, se soulève sans effort, l'embrasse sur la joue et part se resservir un verre de jus de fruit.

Le scientifique fronce les sourcils.

Et là, il comprend enfin les paroles du medium.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Il n'est pas ce que les autres pensent qu'il est.

Il est _qui il_ _est_.

Il est plein de doutes, plein de peurs, de décevoir, de blesser, de ne pas être digne de sa place, de ses amis. De Jemma.

C'est ça, ce qu'il est. Paumé. Ça ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de moins bien, moins important, plus stupide ou plus insupportable.

Ça fait de lui... eh bien, lui.

Tous ses doutes le poussent à essayer de faire mieux, de s'améliorer, constamment.

Ça l'aide à faire les choses bien, à être une personne fiable, qui ne déçoit pas, sur qui on peut compter, qui ne foncera pas tête baissée dans les ennuis.

Alors il se fait la promesse de ne jamais perdre de vue qui il est. Ça ne l'empêchera pas de moins douter avec le temps, parce que c'est épuisant tout de même, mais ça ne parait plus être une chose à changer absolument.

Il va se resservir une bière sans alcool et rejoint la conversation de Daisy, Coulson et Hunter sur les améliorations des armes de poing du SHIELD avec entrain.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _ **Promesse me parlait bien plus pour Daisy ou Coulson, mais je voulais les mettre en dernier ET respecter l'ordre des thèmes, alors j'ai pris Fitz par défaut. Finalement, je ne suis pas si mécontente, même si je ne suis pas satisfaite pour autant (je crois que je dois faire le deuil de ma satisfaction pour ce que j'écris pendant les Nuits...)**_

 _ **Je me rends compte que j'aime bien humaniser May, elle frise tellement le OOC qu'elle l'est un peu à la fin, mais tant pis...**_


	4. Quête (Bobbi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Marvels Agents of SHIELD » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K+

Genre : Humor / General

Personnages : Jemma Simmons ; Leopold Fitz ; Lance Hunter ; Barbara Morse ; Melinda May ; Daisy Johnson ; Phillip Coulson

Situation temporelle : après la saison 4, avant la 5

Changements de situation : Mack n'existe pas. Bobbi et Hunter quittent le SHIELD mais reviennent. Enoch & Co ne viennent pas chercher l'équipe dans le bar à la fin du #4.22

Dates d'écriture : 02 au 07/03/2018

Beta lecture : Personne

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Cette mini fic de 9 chapitres a été écrite dans le cadre de la 95ème Nuit du FoF. Un thème par heure, de 21h à 5h, chaque thème devant être rédigé en une heure. Si vous voulez des précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Thème 4 : QUÊTE (00h00)**

 ** _Durée d'écriture :_** _ **1h30**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Barbara a été élevée avec une vision un peu spéciale de la vie.

Ses parents étaient archéologues, alors dès son plus jeune âge, ils ont transformé son enfance en une quête permanente.

Trouver des devinettes, des charades.

Trouver de nouvelles cachettes dans le jardin.

Trouver de nouveaux chemins pour se promener.

Trouver de nouveaux pays à visiter.

Trouver de nouvelles ruines à mettre au jour.

Trouver de nouveaux parents quand les siens se tuèrent dans un temple maya.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

À douze ans, elle est devenue pupille de la nation.

À treize, elle a trouvé le moyen pour ne jamais rester dans des familles d'accueil sans être mise à la rue par l'orphelinat.

À quinze elle a trouvé un gamin dans ladite rue, il s'appelle Lance et il veut s'enfuir avec elle à l'autre bout du pays.

À seize, elle a redécouvert à quel point ça fait mal d'être celle qu'on abandonne, parce que Lance ne l'a finalement pas attendu.

À dix huit, elle découvre le combat rapproché

À vingt et un, à peine majeure, elle découvre qu'il existe des agences gouvernementales dont elle ne connait même pas le nom.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

À cette époque-là, elle pense enfin avoir trouvé une quête difficile à remplir. Un but sur le long terme. Devenir la meilleure espionne.

À vingt cinq ans, elle sort major de sa promo avec un an d'avance de l'académie du SHIELD et se sent déçue, parce qu'elle a déjà atteint son but.

Elle en cherche un autre, et tombe sur Lance durant une mission. Elle peut faire semblant devant lui, elle est obligée de reconnaitre qu'elle est toujours attirée par lui et que peut-être elle est amoureuse. Son nouveau but se dessine de lui-même dans les mois suivants, parce qu'elle le recroise régulièrement, pendant et entre les missions. Elle veut qu'il rentre au SHIELD.

Les années passent et elle se rend compte que son but est inatteignable. Hunter tient bien trop à sa liberté. Plus qu'à tout le reste. Plus qu'à elle. Alors pour la première et seule fois de sa vie, elle laisse tomber son but.

Elle s'en mordra les doigts plus de douze ans. Douze ans d'absence. Douze ans sans une nouvelle. Douze ans à porter son alliance autour du cou, parce qu'elle n'a plus sa place légitime autour de son annulaire depuis le divorce.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

La blonde est dans la cuisine de la salle de repos, debout sur une chaise, la tête et les mains dans un placard ouvert. En dessous d'elle, le plan de travail est envahit de toutes sortes de choses, de la boîte de sucre en passant par des conserves, des paquets de mouchoirs ou des bougies.

« Wow ! » s'exclame Hunter en entrant. « Tout va bien ? » demande-t-il, légèrement incrédule.

« Au poil, ça se voit pas ? » rétorque sèchement la blonde sans même se tourner vers lui.

« Que fais-tu ? » insiste le mercenaire sans se laisser démonter par le ton peu avenant de sa petite amie/ex-femme/future femme.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? » répète-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Si je dois me fier uniquement à mes yeux, je dirais que tu fous le bordel, mais ce n'est pas une activité que tu pratiques souvent, alors je suppose qu'il y a autre chose, » répond-il avec son sourire en coin habituel.

Elle sort enfin de son placard et regarde autour d'elle. Elle laisse échapper un profond soupir et commence à ranger. Il tire une seconde chaise et l'aide comme il peut à tout remettre à sa place. Puis il la prend par la main jusque dans un des canapés et la force à s'assoir à côté de lui.

« Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu es fébrile depuis presque deux semaines ? » demande-t-il avec toute la délicatesse dont il est capable – et contrairement à ce qu'il veut faire croire, il en a en réserve.

Mais la blonde se contente de hausser les épaules.

« Bobbi... je veux bien essayer de deviner, faire des suppositions, mais on sait comment ça se termine. Je me plante lamentablement, tu me hurles dessus que je ne comprends rien et tu pars en claquant la porte. Autant j'aime nos réconciliations sur l'oreiller, autant si on pouvait avoir les réconciliations _sans_ les disputes ça serait mieux, non ? » demande-t-il en essayant de capter le regard fuyant de sa petite amie.

Elle laisse échapper un rire malgré elle.

« C'est marrant, j'aurais juré que tu as provoqué certaines disputes pour avoir la réconciliation, » rétorque-t-elle avec un sourire.

« C'est pas totalement faux, » admet-il. « Mais tu as changé de sujet. Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-t-il de nouveau.

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Tu ne laisseras pas tomber, hein ? » soupire-t-elle.

« Quand ça te concerne ? Jamais. Tu le sais, » rappelle-t-il en serrant doucement les mains de la blonde entre ses doigts.

Elle secoue doucement la tête.

« J'ai... je n'ai plus de but, » souffle-t-elle de la même manière qu'elle lui aurait annoncé qu'elle était mourante, et il ferme les yeux une seconde, tentant de saisir toute la profondeur de cette simple phrase.

Il comprend certaines choses. Mais il sait qu'il n'a pas toutes les données en main. Il se demande comment la faire parler, mais, pour une fois, elle reprend d'elle-même.

« Ma vie est une quête constante. Tu le sais, » souffle-t-elle en regardant leurs mains liées. « J'ai toujours eu un but à atteindre et les rares fois où je n'en ai pas eu, j'ai failli finir soit en taule, soir morte. J'ai toujours eu besoin d'un point de chute à atteindre pour avancer. Je ne sais pas faire autrement, on m'a élevé ainsi et je n'arrive pas à en sortir. »

Il hoche la tête.

« C'est vrai. C'est ta manière de fonctionner. Aller toujours plus loin, faire toujours mieux, trouver un objectif inatteignable et le toucher tout de même. C'est peut-être ce que j'aime le plus en toi. Rien ne t'est impossible, » avoue-t-il à mi-voix.

« Ma plus grande peur... c'est de ne plus avoir la force de me battre pour l'atteindre, » murmure-t-elle.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dis ça, » souffle-t-il en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« J'ai renonce à un seul but majeur, dans ma vie. J'ai été malheureuse pendant plus d'une décennie. Je ne veux pas recommencer ça. Pourtant... pourtant, j'ai l'impression que... Plus je passe de jours à tenir, plus la probabilité que je lâche augmente, et... » elle n'arrive pas à continuer, sa voix se brisant dans un sanglot.

Hunter l'attire à lui et la laisse pleurer sans un mot. Il la connait et il sait qu'elle ne continuera à parler que si elle s'en sent le courage. Alors il attend et se contente d'être présent.

Malgré tout, la patience n'est pas sa vertu première, alors lorsqu'elle est calmée, une petite demi-heure plus tard, il se permet une question.

« Est-ce que... tu veux parler de ce... renoncement ? » demande-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle reste silencieuse encore plusieurs minutes.

« Je t'ai laissé. J'ai abandonné. J'ai arrêté de te tirer vers le SHIELD. Je t'ai laissé partir. Je ne me suis pas battue pour te garder, » murmure-t-elle et il sent sa propre gorge se nouer. « J'ai fais semblant de vivre durant tout ce temps. J'ai gâché douze années de ma vie loin de toi. Et pour quoi ? Pour que tu finisses par bosser pour le SHIELD. C'est parce que tu es arrivé là où je voulais que tu sois que je t'ai retrouvé. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si je m'étais un peu plus acharnée, si j'avais tenu bon... »

Elle ne peut continuer, dédiant toute son énergie et sa volonté à refouler de nouvelles larmes.

« Bobbi, mon cœur, ce n'est pas toi la responsable, » souffle le mercenaire d'une voix enrouée. « Moi aussi j'ai regretté d'être parti. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne m'en suis pas voulu. Et plus les années ont passé, plus j'ai voulu rejoindre le SHIELD, mais je n'en cautionnais toujours pas les manières et je ne me sentais pas capable de m'enchaîner à une entité aussi puissante que le gouvernement des États Unis. Je ne savais pas quoi faire... »

Il soupire lourdement.

« Je ne veux plus penser à ces années vides. Je ne te demande pas de les oublier. Je te demande de ne pas sacrifier ce qu'on a retrouvé. Ne gâche pas notre futur avec nos regrets. Parce que c'est là que tu passeras à côté de ton but. »

« Je n'ai plus de but, » rappelle-t-elle, amère, mais un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien sûr que si. Tu en as un, et non seulement c'est le même que le mien, mais en plus on ne peut y arriver qu'à deux, » déclare-t-il.

« Oh, vraiment ? Et lequel ? »

« Être heureux, » murmure-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Oui. C'est un but intéressant. Pas tant de risques que ça. Impossible de l'atteindre, ou plutôt, atteignable, mais jamais dépassable. Une sorte de quête ultime.

« Que cherchais-tu dans la placard ? » demande-t-il soudain.

Elle pique un fard et tripote ses doigts.

« J'avais caché un paquet de bonbons avant de partir pour ma dernière mission mais... je crois qu'on les a trouvé et mangé, » avoue-t-elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle lève les yeux vers son petit ami, celui-ci détourne le regard.

« Lance ? » demande-t-elle en plissant les yeux. « Tu as quelque chose à me dire, peut-être ? »

« Je... ne savais pas que c'était les tiens ? » lâche-t-il d'une toute petite voix avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe.

Elle le poursuit mais il arrive à se faufiler dans sa chambre et s'enfermer à l'intérieur avant qu'une furie blonde se jette littéralement dessus et tambourine de toutes ses forces.

« Hunter ! Espèce d'abruti égoïste et peureux ! Tu aimes ta chambre ! Tu vas y dormir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ! » beugle-t-elle.

« Mais... mon cœur, on est lundi ! » s'exclame le mercenaire de l'intérieur.

« Et alors ? »

« On n'a jamais été aussi loin de la fin de la semaine ! » proteste-t-il.

« Rien à faire ! » rage-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Lance ouvre sa porte et essaie d'amadouer la blonde qui se dirige vers la salle d'entraînement.

« Morse ! Hunter ! Dans mon bureau ! » aboie soudain la voix de Coulson au bout d'un couloir. « Immédiatement ! C'est inadmissible ! On est en plein milieu de nuit ! Si vous voulez pourrir la vie de l'autre, grand bien vous fasse. Mais respectez le reste de la base ! Et le sommeil de ceux qui vivent ici ! »

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

« C'est malin ! à cause de toi, on va se retrouver en plein milieu de l'Alaska pendant deux semaines ! Tu parles d'une affaire ! » grince la blonde quelques minutes plus tard, en ressortant du bureau.

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! »

« Qui a mangé mes bonbons ? »

« Qui laisse traîner ses bonbons dans les placards communs ? »

« J'ai confiance dans les autres qui respectent les possessions d'autrui ! »

« Ben voyons ! Une fois de plus, je suis le grand méchant ! Tu te moques de... »

« HUNTER ! MORSE ! Vous voulez trois semaines supplémentaires ? » hurle le directeur, excédé.

« Non, monsieur, » répondent les deux agents en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Ils se retrouvent dans la chambre du mercenaire.

« Que fais-tu ? » s'étonne-t-il en la voyant piocher dans sa commode pour prendre un t-shirt.

« J'ai dis que tu allais dormir dans ta chambre, pas que j'allais dormir dans la mienne, » déclare l'agent avec un sourire en coin. « Sinon, comment veux-tu qu'on se réconcilie ? »

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle se change devant lui.

Bobbi, elle, se retient de sourire. Elle aime bien son nouvel objectif. Il est tellement malléable, extensible, il peut s'appliquer à tout et n'importe quoi.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle pensera qu'elle est déjà heureuse, qu'elle a atteint ce but ultime. Il ne restera qu'à l'entretenir...

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _ **Je suis à la fois à peu près satisfaite et à la fois pas du tout. Je trouve que c'est très fluff, pas vous ? J'aime pas le fluff. Enfin, sauf s'il y a une bonne dose de drama avant, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas ici.**_

 _ **J'ai hésité entre Bob et Hunter pour "quête", je l'avoue. C'est le fait qu'elle se batte pour garder Hunter avec elle quoi qu'il arrive qui a fait pencher la balance en sa faveur.**_


	5. Cendre (May)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Marvels Agents of SHIELD » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K+

Genre : Humor / General

Personages : Jemma Simmons ; Leopold Fitz ; Lance Hunter ; Barbara Morse ; Melinda May ; Daisy Johnson ; Phillip Coulson

Situation temporelle : après la saison 4, avant la 5

Changements de situation : Mack n'existe pas. Bobbi et Hunter quittent le SHIELD mais reviennent. Enoch & Co ne viennent pas chercher l'équipe dans le bar à la fin du #4.22

Dates d'écriture : 02 au 07/03/2018

Beta lecture : Personne

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Cette mini fic de 9 chapitres a été écrite dans le cadre de la 95ème Nuit du FoF. Un thème par heure, de 21h à 5h, chaque thème devant être rédigé en une heure. Si vous voulez des précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Thème 5 : CENDRE (01h00)**

 ** _Durée d'écriture :_** _ **50 min**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Après le Bahreïn, Melinda est morte. Elle a prit un aller simple pour l'enfer. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Dans la théorie, elle a prit la bonne décision. Elle a sacrifié une fillette pour sauver quarante personnes. Sur le moment, encore. Qui sait combien elle aurait pu faire de victimes ensuite ?

Dans la pratique ? Il n'y en avait pas, de bonne décision. Elle a dû choisir entre deux options aussi affreuses l'une que l'autre. La tuer ou la laisser tuer.

Le pire a peut-être été les mois suivants la mission.

Pas sa nouvelle affectation qu'elle détestait

Pas qu'elle s'éloigne de son mari.

Pas les cauchemars

Pas la culpabilité

Les rumeurs.

La _Cavalerie_.

Elle a envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'elle entend ce mot, désormais, peu importe le contexte.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Melinda est morte ce jour-là. Pas totalement. Mais une partie d'elle. Celle qui lui permettait de montrer de la compassion, de la joie de vivre, d'encourager et d'accepter des remerciements. Et cette partie d'elle n'est pas très grande. Elle tient dans le creux de sa main. C'est son cœur.

Son cœur. Elle a l'impression que qu'il n'est plus là. Qu'il a été réduit en cendre. Pouf. Combustion spontanée, tant la douleur a été vive.

C'est un rêve récurrent. Elle pose sa main sur sa poitrine et ne sent rien battre. Lorsqu'elle regarde sa main, une fine pellicule grise s'est déposée sur ses doigts. De la cendre. Son cœur n'a pas supporté la monstruosité qu'elle a commise et s'est effondré sur lui-même. Elle a l'impression de s'être trahie elle-même. D'avoir trahis Andrew. D'avoir trahis Phil.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Durant des semaines, elle n'arrive pas à passer le gant de toilette au-dessus de son cœur, de peur de sentir un trou.

Il lui faut des mois avant de pouvoir se regarder de nouveau dans un miroir.

Il lui faut deux ans et demi avant de réussir à faire un sourire neutre.

Il faut que Phil vienne la chercher, six ans plus tard, pour qu'elle réussisse à trouver au fond d'elle-même le courage de reprendre les misions.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Elle n'est pas stupide. Elle sait, au moment où il arrive dans son box, aux archives, qu'elle y retournera. Qu'il est temps pour elle d'avancer. Peu importe qu'elle lui demande de jurer qu'elle ne foulera plus le terrain, peu importe qu'il promette qu'elle ne fera pas partie de l'action. Elle sait qu'elle le fera.

Une part d'elle espère que retrouver le terrain lui permettra de se retrouver elle. Mais les mois passent, de nouveau, et elle reste... éteinte. Le feu ne brûle plus. Les cendres sont froides. Il n'y a plus rien à raviver.

Elle a l'impression d'avoir encore plus mal que six ans auparavant, par moments.

Parce que l'espoir de retrouver une vie normale, de retrouver Andrew, d'avoir des enfants... tout ça _aussi_ est réduit en cendres.

Et puis il y a le médium. Ce connard arrogant. Elle refuse de prendre en compte ce qu'il a dit pour elle. Mais après tout, qu'a-t-elle à perdre ? Phil et l'équipe, oui, c'est vrai. Mais au fond, elle se sent toujours... morte.

 _« Agent May, ce que l'être humain a de plus beau, c'est la foi. Peu importe en quoi. »_

C'est bien gentil, mais elle en fait quoi, de ça ? La phrase revient de pus en plus souvent dans sa tête. À tel point qu'elle finit par craquer.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Un matin, elle est dans le bureau du directeur avant même que ce dernier n'arrive.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! Tu es venu en déambulateur ? » l'agresse-t-elle à peine a-t-il refermé la porte.

Il la regarde, fronce les sourcils et va s'assoir à son bureau. Il l'oblige à prendre place sur le fauteuil en face avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il ne lui fait pas l'affront d'un "Bonjour May, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Moi, ça va, je te remercie," et elle lui en est reconnaissante.

« Y a-t-il une catastrophe imminente pour que tu sois autant à cran ou est-ce notre ami medium et ses phrases sibyllines qui te mettent dans un tel état ? »

Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche de stupeur et une seconde fois, il répond sans qu'elle ait à poser la question.

« Il nous a tous plus ou moins touché avec ses conseils, » explique-t-il. « Je sais que Fitz-Simmons ont compris les leurs, il me semble que Barbara aussi si je me fie à son sourire serein de ces derniers jours. Daisy bouillonne mais si elle ne veut pas parler, je ne vais pas la forcer, » finit-il en marmonnant, avant de secouer la tête, se perdant dans ses pensées.

Entre son propre _conseil_ et celui de l'Inhumaine, il passait son temps à cogiter. Et puis il y a cette phrase. _L'homme que Daisy aime fait partie du SHIELD_. Mais qui ? Il ne doit cependant pas y penser à ce moment-là.

« J'en conclue donc que tu bloque avec le tien et que tu viens m'en parler. »

L'agent secoue la tête et se relève, ne tenant plus en place. Elle commence à faire les cent pas avant de lever brutalement les bras au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire, bon sang ! » s'écrie-t-elle et il y a plus de désespoir que d'agacement dans sa voix.

Phil sourit un peu.

« Où en es-tu par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé au Bahreïn ? Comment te sens-tu, tous les jours ? Si tu devais choisir un seul mot pour te définir, aujourd'hui ? » demande-t-il avec sérieux.

Elle sait que ce n'est pas une question en l'air, ou de courtoisie. Il ne cherche pas à jouer les psys. Il veut juste une réponse, et même si elle ne voit pas l'intérêt de la question, elle se force à réfléchir, parce que jamais Phil ne lui ferait du mal – parce que ça fait encore un mal de chien – sans une bonne raison.

« Le temps a apaisé un peu la douleur, » murmure-t-elle en se détournant.

Être honnête, d'accord. Le regarder dans les yeux pendant ce temps, il ne faut pas pousser non plus...

« Je n'y pense plus si souvent, en réalité. Reprendre les missions m'a aidé à me la sortir de la tête. Ce n'est pas ça le problème. C'est... »

Elle déglutit et croise les bras sur sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative de se protéger.

« Le problème, c'est que la personne que je suis, chaque jour, elle... j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un filigrane, » résume-t-elle.

« Pourquoi continues-tu ton travail ? » demande alors Coulson.

« Parce que je n'ai que ça. »

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce travail ? »

« Parce que j'ai suivi les traces de ma mère. »

« Non. Tu aurais aussi pu suivre celles de ton père. C'est parce que tu aimais ça. Qu'est-ce qui te plait dans le fait d'être espion ? »

L'agent ne répond rien, dans un premier temps.

« Je ne sais plus, » avoue-t-elle.

« Tu me l'as dit pourtant, » essaie-t-il de la faire se souvenir, mais elle secoue doucement la tête. « Tu m'as dis que tu aimais sauver des gens sans être sur le devant de la scène, » rappelle-t-il et oui, effectivement, le souvenir lui revient.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas quitté le SHIELD après Bahreïn ? » insiste-t-il.

« Je n'avais nulle part où aller. »

« Faux. N'importe quelle agence de sécurité où tu aurais gagné trois fois plus d'argent qu'ici t'aurait embauché les yeux fermés », rétorque-t-il.

Elle grince des dents.

« Tu veux me faire dire quelque chose ? » demande-t-elle, à deux doigts de prendre la porte.

« En effet. Pourquoi es-tu restée ? »

« Parce que les seuls personnes auxquelles je tenais faisaient partie du SHIELD, » souffle-t-elle. « Et parce que je voulais toujours sauver des vies. Je ne croyais pas en être capable, et pourtant... pourtant... je n'ai pas pu arrêter. Je n'ai pas pu laisser tomber. »

« Comment te voyais-tu lorsque tu es entrée aux archives ? »

« Morte. De l'intérieur. Je rêvais que... j'étais en cendres, à l'intérieur, » murmure-t-elle.

« Tu t'es approchée trop près du feu et tu t'es brûlée, » acquiesce le directeur. « Et tu n'arrivais pas à sortir de cette apathie, tu te sentais morte. Éteinte. »

« Oui. »

« Mais tu es restée. »

« Oui. »

« Parce que tu n'arrivais pas à abandonner. »

« Oui, mais je sais tout ça, » souffle-t-elle.

« Tu sais comment ça s'appelle, ce qui t'a fait rester ? » demande Coulson.

« Oui. L'espoir. Je ne suis pas demeurée à ce point, » raille-t-elle mais le cœur n'y est pas.

« Et tu sais ce qui porte l'espoir ? »

Melinda fronce les sourcils et une longue trentaine de secondes plus tard, sa bouche forme un "o" de surprise, avant qu'elle pince les lèvres.

Elle secoue la tête et laisse échapper un rire incrédule.

« C'est aussi simple que ça ? » demande-t-elle finalement.

« Oui. Tu as _foi_ dans le genre humain, May, peu importe les horreurs que tu pourras voir, que tu pourras commettre, tu gardera foi dans les gens qui t'entourent, tu garderas espoir que même les plus grand connard s'assagiront. C'est ce qui fait que tu as pu continuer à vivre avec toi-même malgré ce que tu as fait. C'est pour ça aussi que tu restes auprès de moi, malgré tout ce que _j'ai_ fais, » déclare-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle hoche la tête, autant pour acquiescer que pour le remercier, avant de sortir du bureau, un peu secouée.

Elle a la foi.

Elle.

Elle laisse échapper un rire – amusé, cette fois.

Comme quoi tout arrive... même le meilleur.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _ **Et voilà ! Quand je disais que j'aimais humaniser May...**_

 _ **C'est très marrant. J'ai commencé à écrire avec la fin du chap en tête et au bout d'une cinquantaine de minutes, j'ai eu un coup de chaud. J'avais complètement zappé le thème. Je me suis relue en diagonale et me suis rendu compte que j'étais restée dedans sans faire exprès XD.**_

 _ **... Bien, j'ai raconté ma vie. Passionnant.**_


	6. Kryptonite (Hunter)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Marvels Agents of SHIELD » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K+

Genre : Humor / General

Personnages : Jemma Simmons ; Leopold Fitz ; Lance Hunter ; Barbara Morse ; Melinda May ; Daisy Johnson ; Phillip Coulson

Situation temporelle : après la saison 4, avant la 5

Changements de situation : Mack n'existe pas. Bobbi et Hunter quittent le SHIELD mais reviennent. Enoch & Co ne viennent pas chercher l'équipe dans le bar à la fin du #4.22

Dates d'écriture : 02 au 07/03/2018

Beta lecture : Personne

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Cette mini fic de 9 chapitres a été écrite dans le cadre de la 95ème Nuit du FoF. Un thème par heure, de 21h à 5h, chaque thème devant être rédigé en une heure. Si vous voulez des précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Thème 6 : KRYPTONITE (02h00)**

 ** _Durée d'écriture : 55_** _ **min**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lance a ricané lorsque le médium s'est adressé à lui. Il est tout sauf d'accord.

Il comprend que l'amour puisse être une faiblesse. Mais pas la sienne.

Parce que l'amour qu'il a pour Bobbi et l'amour qu'elle lui porte lui a toujours permis d'être une meilleure personnes, de faire les choses bien, de pouvoir se regarder dans une glace le matin en se rasant. Et les choses qu'il regrette, il les a systématiquement faites quand Bobbi n'était pas concernée.

Alors, lorsqu'ils se retrouvent coincés dans un avion en route pour ils ne savent où, il a confiance, parce que la femme de sa vie est avec lui.

Lorsqu'il faut se battre, il y va avec sérieux et concentration, mais sans peur autre que pour la femme de sa vie.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Il commence à douter quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils se font capturer.

Mais Barbara est avec lui, et même s'il aurait préféré être seul à se faire prendre, ça le rassure de la savoir dans la même galère que lui. C'est égoïste, c'est vrai. Il s'en rend compte plus tard, lorsqu'elle est emmenée et qu'il se retrouve seul.

.

Ça devient très difficile les heures suivantes, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il a peur. Quelque chose de viscéral, qui lui donne envie de vomir, ou de pleurer, ou de hurler. Il résiste, encore et toujours mais c'est difficile, surtout quand il entend Bobbi hurler. Et ensuite, c'est lui qu'ils font hurler et il est soulagé parce que ça lui permet de laisser sortir un peu cette peur qui l'étouffe.

Mais dès qu'il se retrouve seul, elle revient, encore plus forte.

Peut-être que le medium avait raison, après tout. L'amour l'a conduit jusque là. Son amour a conduit Bobbi à être torturé.

Son amour est peut-être sa faiblesse.

Mais une partie de lui refuse catégoriquement cette assertion.

.

Mais ils ramènent Bobbi et elle n'est pas si amochée que ça. Elle a déjà vu pire. Bien pire. Ce n'est pas la cicatrice de balle juste au-dessus de son cœur qui dira le contraire.

Ils échangent longuement, en silence ou presque.

Prennent leur décision.

Une fois encore, Hunter se dit que l'amour n'est pas sa faiblesse mais sa force.

Dieu ce qu'il a tord.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Parce que dans ce putain de bar, ce putain de shooter en main, il a mal, parce qu'il comprend qu'il ne pourra plus jamais revoir ses amis.

En croisant le regard de Jemma, il se rappelle tous ses sourires, toutes les fois où elle l'a arrangé d'une manière où d'une autre, en rapportant de l'alcool au QG, en lui déterrant des vieux dossiers, en étant le rayon de soleil de l'équipe, tout simplement. Il aurait voulu l'en remercier, au moins une fois. Mais il est passé à côté de sa chance.

Et puis Fitz. Le mec paumé, malade, handicapé, qui réussit à s'en sortir, leur donne une leçon de vie à tous et qui pourtant reste toujours dans leur ombre, à eux, les supers espions. Bon sang, il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour lui dire combien sans les mecs comme Fitz, les espions ne servent à rien.

May. Il l'a toujours appréciée. À plusieurs occasions, il a failli renoncer, et juste la détester. Mais à chaque fois elle avait ce petit geste, cette petite parole qui rappelait à Lance que ce n'était pas qu'elle le détestait, mais qu'elle _se_ détestait et _se_ protégeait. Et parce qu'elle est si prudente, elle est peut-être la plus fiable d'entre eux en amitié. Et il ne pourra même pas le lui dire.

Il tombe dans les yeux remplis de larmes de Daisy et Bobbi doit le retenir pour l'empêcher de se lever et d'aller la prendre dans ses bras. Il y a des mecs du KGB partout qui n'attendent qu'une chose, que Lance et Bobbi se vendent en échangeant un geste avec les autres. Il condamnerait toute l'équipe en faisant ça. Il n'a pas le droit. Il n'a pas le droit mais putain, ça fait mal. Ça fait trop mal. Il ne peut pas soutenir le regard de l'Inhumaine et se détourne, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Lorsqu'il repère Mack, il ne peut pas le regarder. Il sait qu'il va craquer. Il sait qu'il ne va pas tenir. Un sanglot le secoue et il serre le poing assez fort pour briser le verre dans sa main. Mais cet abruti ne casse pas. Il aurait voulu la douleur physique, les éclats tranchants dans sa peau, voir le sang se répandre là où ses larmes n'ont pas le droit de couler. Mais même ça ne lui est pas accordé.

Il se force à relever la tête lorsque Bobbi serre doucement ses doigts. Elle lui montre une direction et il sait qu'il va voir Coulson. C'est peut-être avec lui que c'est le moins difficile. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aime pas. C'est qu'il n'a toujours pas totalement pardonné les mises en danger successives de Bobbi. Elle y serait allée volontairement s'il ne l'avait pas désignée, mais c'était plus simple d'en vouloir à Coulson qu'à elle.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Et pourtant.

Lorsqu'il croise le regard d'acier, il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Au-delà des hommes et des femmes qu'il va laisser derrière lui, c'est une partie de lui-même qu'il abandonne. C'est le rêve qu'il a mit des années à accepter, puis à construire. C'est ce pour quoi il aurait tout sacrifié. Une vie d'espion aux côtés de la femme qu'il aime.

Et au lieu de ça, il a tout laissé tomber, en l'espace de quelques heures. Pourquoi ? Par amour.

Par amour pour son pays.

Par amour pour le SHIELD.

Par amour pour ses collègues et son patron... non. Par amour pour ses amis... non ! Par amour pour sa famille. Oui. C'est ça.

Il s'est sacrifié parce que s'il avait admit être un espion américain, il aurait tué le SHIELD. Il aurait tué son rêve. Il aurait tué le rêve de Bobbi.

Il aurait perdu Bobbi.

Il voudrait dire qu'il a fait tout ça par amour pour Bobbi, pour la garder près de lui. C'est faux. S'il avait été seul, que Bobbi ne se soit pas fait capturer, il se serait sacrifié de la même manière et se serait laissé crever seul dans un coin pourri de l'Inde, du Brésil ou de l'Europe de l'est.

Il avait raison, ce connard de médium.

L'amour était sa faiblesse.

Et ça faisait mal.

Trop mal. Il ferme les yeux et les larmes s'échappent.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _ **Et j'ai craqué, j'ai fais un peu de drama...**_

 _ **J'ai utilisé kryptonite en mode « faiblesse » parce que impossible de le caser autrement, sachant qu'il fallait que la façon de Hunter de traiter la phrase que lui a adressée le medium, que le drama me tendait les bras et dans le fandom AoS, à part l'humour, je ne voyais pas de manière de mettre le mot précis. Ok, j'arrête de me justifier )**_


	7. Saveur (Daisy)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Marvels Agents of SHIELD » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K+

Genre : Humor / General

Personnages : Jemma Simmons ; Leopold Fitz ; Lance Hunter ; Barbara Morse ; Melinda May ; Daisy Johnson ; Phillip Coulson

Situation temporelle : après la saison 4, avant la 5

Changements de situation : Mack n'existe pas. Bobbi et Hunter quittent le SHIELD mais reviennent. Enoch & Co ne viennent pas chercher l'équipe dans le bar à la fin du #4.22

Dates d'écriture : 02 au 07/03/2018

Beta lecture : Personne

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Cette mini fic de 9 chapitres a été écrite dans le cadre de la 95ème Nuit du FoF. Un thème par heure, de 21h à 5h, chaque thème devant être rédigé en une heure. Si vous voulez des précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Thème 7 : SAVEUR (03h00)**

 ** _Durée d'écriture : plus de 3h_**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Daisy est assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre du bureau de Coulson. Elle réfléchit à plein de choses... non, en réalité, elle pense à ce que le medium lui avait dit, des mois plus tôt.

 _Vous courrez après les mêmes chimères depuis des décennies, maintenant. Laissez le passé où il est. Il est fade. Prenez goût à cette vie, elle en vaudra la peine._

Elle ricane pour elle-même, trouvant qu'il se l'est pété un peu, tout de même, avec ses phrases tournées n'importe comment. Elle suppose qu'il a voulu en jeter le plus possible et marquer les esprits avant de se suicider.

Et elle ne se plaint pas. Elle a su immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle a compris le sous-entendu, et a tout de suite été d'accord avec lui.

Mais ça c'était sur le papier.

Dans la réalité, elle ne sait pas comment se dépêtrer seul de ce merdier. Parce qu'avant de gouter aux belles choses de la vie, elle doit avaler ce qu'elle a dans la bouche. Et ce n'est pas bon. Du genre même-les-choux-de-bruxelles-c'est-trop-bon à côté de ce qu'elle mâchouille depuis vingt cinq ans.

Elle a essayé de passer par-dessus les merdes de son père et les conneries de sa mère. Mais ce n'est pas si vieux que ça. Et ses propres erreurs. Ça, c'est encore plus récent. Alors elle n'y arrive juste pas. Et parce qu'elle n'y arrive pas toute seule, elle se tourne vers la seule personne à qui elle se sent capable d'en parler.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Elle se trouve dans le bureau du directeur, assise en équilibre sur la fenêtre ouverte, pensant à tout et n'importe quoi... c'est-à-dire à Coulson.

Elle attend une petite demi-heure avant d'entendre des pas dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrir. Elle repasse ses jambes à l'intérieur de la pièce et saute sur le sol.

« Bonjour Daisy, » la salue le directeur. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Salut patron ! » répond-elle de son habituel ton enjoué. « Je vais bien, et toi ? »

« Moi aussi, » affirme-t-il avec un sourire. « Pourrais-tu éviter de jouer à l'acrobate sur ma fenêtre ? Si on te retrouve broyée en bas dans la rue, on va me poser plein de questions, » lâche-t-il en gardant son sourire, mais le regard inquiet.

« Tu sais bien que je me rattraperai avec mes pouvoirs au besoin, » rappelle-t-elle.

« Si tu le dis, » soupire-t-il, reconnaissant sa défaite. « Y a-t-il un problème ? » reprend-il.

« Pas spécialement, mais... bon, il y a deux choses, » admet-elle une fois qu'il a haussé un sourcil. « Un : ce que m'a dit le médium me turlupine et deux... »

Elle s'arrête en voyant le châtain se tendre imperceptiblement, mais elle le remarque tout de même.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-elle.

« Rien, continue, » répond-il de son habituel ton neutre de "ça ne te regarde pas".

Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas lui en parler pour tout un tas de raisons aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Mais elle... elle a toujours fini par tout lui dire, il sait tout d'elle et... elle a l'impression de ne jamais avoir rien eu en retour.

Alors elle a envie de lui dire cette seconde raison. Mais elle est lasse, tout à coup.

« Non, » refuse-t-elle donc, avant de soupirer. « Laisse tomber, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, de toute façon, » marmonne-t-elle en se détournant.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le voit serrer les poings, mais il ne dit rien alors elle ignore son estomac qui se serre et se dirige vers la sortie. Elle est à deux mètres de la porte lorsqu'il se décide.

« Attends ! » s'exclame-t-il en contournant le bureau, s'arrêtant juste dans le dos de la jeune femme. « Skye, je... merde, désolé, » soupire-t-il devant cet énième lapsus.

« Ça fait deux ans, maintenant. Pourquoi... ah, pardon, après tout, moi non plus je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu ne me jugeras jamais assez digne de me parler de ce qui ne va pas. On traine tous nos boulets il faut croire, » raille-t-elle.

Il n'essaie même pas de cacher qu'elle vient de le blesser.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, » siffle-t-il.

« C'est certain que si tu ne me parles pas, je ne vais pas savoir grand-chose, » rétorque-t-elle.

« Oh, je t'en prie ! Ça, ce n'est même pas un argument, c'est une attaque gratuite, » répond le directeur en se détournant.

« Pourquoi prends-tu la peine d'être à mes côtés quand je ne vais pas bien ? » demande-t-elle sur une impulsion sortie de nulle part – mais elle a apprit à leur faire confiance, alors elle laisse sa spontanéité parler.

Coulson se tourne vers elle pour la regarder.

« Je ne comprends pas, » souffle-t-il.

Daisy secoue la tête, un sourire douloureux aux lèvres.

« La question est simple, pourtant. Imaginons l'inverse : "Daisy, pourquoi t'échines-tu à t'inquiéter pour moi quand il est clair que je n'ai absolument pas envie de partager mes soucis avec ton insignifiante personne ?" » ironise-t-elle.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu en fais un peu trop, » grogne-t-il.

« Sérieux Sherlock ? T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? » s'énerve-t-elle soudain. « Bien entendu que j'en fais _un peu trop_. Mais il n'empêche que c'est la vérité. Et laisse-moi répondre à cette question, bordel ! » s'exclame-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « C'est très simple. Je me soucie de toi. Tu es la personne de laquelle je suis la plus proche ici, » explique-t-elle, son calme retrouvé. « Et tant qu'on évoluera dans le même environnement, je ne cesserai de m'inquiéter, de compatir, de te soutenir, parce que c'est ce que font les êtres humains qui s'apprécient les uns envers les autres, » finit-elle le regard dur.

Il secoue la tête lentement et un peu d'incrédulité passe dans ses yeux gris.

« May, sors de ce corps et rend le à Daisy, » déclare-t-il seulement, mais elle ne bouge pas d'un muscle, alors il soupire. « Je ne veux pas t'accabler, » finit-il par avouer.

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux de longues secondes avant de pincer les lèvres.

« Ai-je besoin de formuler mes pensées sur combien le fait que tu me penses si fragile me blesse ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

« Tu n'es pas fragile, » réplique-t-il immédiatement. « Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas envie de te protéger. »

Elle laisse échapper un rire dépité.

« J'aimerais te dire que ce sont des conneries, pourtant je te comprends. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais je comprends. Mais qu'est-ce qui te dis que le fait que tu me tiennes à l'écart ne me fait pas plus mal que ce dont tu ne veux pas me parler ? » demande-t-elle.

Il se frotte le front en soupirant.

« Rien, » répond-il seulement avant de retourner s'assoir à son bureau. « Vas-tu me dire la seconde chose qui t'a fait venir dans mon bureau ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Non. »

« Daisy ? » souffle-t-il, décontenancé.

« Je n'en ai pas envie, Phil, » répond-elle simplement.

« Que veux-tu faire ? Me punir ? Je ne te parle pas, alors tu ne me parle pas ? » demande-t-il, le regard plus douloureux que désemparé, désormais.

« Pourquoi ? Ça marcherait ? » demande-t-elle à son tour.

« Non, » réplique-t-il sèchement. « On ne ferait que se faire mal l'un l'autre. Rien de plus, » souffle-t-il, les dents serrées.

« Alors non, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je ne parlerai pas. Pour le moment, de manière quotidienne, il n'y a que moi qui souffre. Alors on va en rester là, » accepte-t-elle avec un hochement de tête brutal.

Le directeur se fige complètement.

« Tu es sérieuse, » murmure-t-il, incrédule, en comprenant qu'elle ne se moque pas. « Je... comment peux-tu faire ça ? Pourquoi veux-tu te sacrifier pour... _ça_ ? »

Pour _ça_. Il ne se considère même plus comme un être humain. Plus totalement. Parce qu'il a du sang de Kree. Elle en a conscience, mais pour autant, elle ne le supporte pas mieux quand il le rappelle.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Pourtant, par cette simple phrase, tout change.

Parce qu'il est honnête avec elle. Il aurait pu dire _moi_ ou _le SHIELD_. Mais non. Il a dit _ça_.

Peut-être pour lui donner un os à ronger, qu'elle le laisse tranquille. C'est probable. Mais il l'a fait tout de même. Une vague d'apaisement la parcourt, ce qui lui permet de prendre un peu de recul. Et de mettre son amour propre de côté.

Oui, elle est blessée qu'il ne veuille pas parler. Doit-elle en faire de même pour autant, peu importe que ce soit pour se protéger elle ?

Ce n'est pas une raison valable, décide-t-elle.

« La seconde, c'est qu'on ne passe plus de temps juste tous les deux, et ça me manque plus que je n'ai envie de l'admettre, » murmure-t-elle et il redresse brusquement la tête.

Il regarde sa montre, fronce les sourcils, sort son agenda.

Puis il attrape son téléphone.

« Oui... bonjour Monsieur, ici le directeur Coulson. Je me permets de vous appeler sur votre ligne directe parce que je ne pourrai pas honorer notre réunion de ce matin, j'ai une urgence absolue, » déclare le directeur avec gravité. « ... oui... non, familiale... je ne peux pas en dire plus pour le moment, je suis désolé, Monsieur... merci Monsieur, je vous remercie de votre soutien... Oui, votre secrétaire me recontactera pour fixer un nouveau rendez-vous. Je me tiens à votre disposition. Bonne journée, Monsieur, » finit-il avant de raccrocher.

Puis il se lève et se dirige vers la porte, attrapant sa veste au passage.

« Tu viens ? » demande-t-il à la jeune femme.

« Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre, » avoue-t-elle, circonspecte.

« Eh bien, j'ai ma matinée de libre, alors je te propose d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner à cet excellent restaurant anglais sur la quatrième rue, et puis ensuite... ce que tu voudras, » déclare-t-il avec un sourire qui éclaire ses yeux.

« Mais, ton urgence ? »

« Il m'a semblé _urgent_ de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois, non ? » feint-il de s'étonner, son sourire s'agrandissant.

« Attends... tu... tu as décommandé un rendez-vous avec... qui d'ailleurs ? » balbutie-t-elle.

« Le président, » répond le châtain dans un haussement d'épaule alors qu'elle lâche une exclamation de stupeur.

« Tu viens d'annuler un rendez-vous avec le président, de lui mentir, soit dit en passant, pour... » s'exclame-t-elle.

« Pour passer du temps avec toi. Oui. Cela ne te convient pas ? » demande-t-il, le regard pétillant de plus en plus, en enfilant sa veste.

« C'est... tu es fou ! » s'écrie-t-elle alors qu'un large sourire s'étend sur son visage.

« Tout à fait ! Fou... » il s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase et cligne des yeux deux fois, son sourire se crispant légèrement.

Daisy veut lui demander ce qu'il se passe, mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Peut-être cette fugace étincelle d'affolement qui s'éteint aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée mais qu'elle saisit tout de même dans les yeux gris. Instinctivement, elle sourit, pour le rassurer et il hoche la tête, sa neutralité habituelle retrouvée.

Il lui tend le bras, et elle glisse sa main dans le creux de son coude. Ils sortent du bureau, puis du bâtiment, tout gêne oubliée, dans ce qui est peut-être le silence le plus confortable qu'ils aient partagé.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

« Alors, » relance-t-il la conversation une petite demi-heure de marche plus tard, une fois arrivés devant le restaurant, « tu préfères... quoi ? » demande-t-il en voyant le regard débordant de tendresse qu'elle pose sur lui.

« Ce que tu as fais, te libérer pour... qu'on puisse passer un moment ensemble... c'est la chose la plus attentionnée qu'on a jamais faite pour moi. Je veux dire... le _président_ , quoi ! » avoue-t-elle, les joues rosissant un peu, le regard fuyant.

Il prend dans sa main les doigts de la jeune femme, toujours accrochée à son bras et elle relève les yeux vers lui.

« Si tu savais à quel point tu mérites tellement plus, » lâche-t-il, son regard à lui débordant d'affection.

Ils ne disent rien durant quelques secondes, puis une voiture klaxonne, brisant la fragilité de l'instant, mais ne les déstabilisant pas pour autant.

« Tu veux entrer ici ou tu préfères un autre endroit ? » demande-t-il en désignant le restaurant.

« Peu importe, je ne les connais pas aussi bien que toi, je te fais confiance, » décide-t-elle.

« Alors entrons, » propose le directeur en s'écartant pour la laisser passer, laissant une main dans le dos de l'agent le temps qu'ils rentrent.

Une hôtesse les installe à une table en retrait et ils commandent un copieux petit déjeuner.

Ils parlent de tout et de rien, et tout se passe dans une ambiance détendue mais il y a autre chose, depuis leur court échange devant le magasin.

Il n'essaie pas de cacher l'affection que Daisy éveille en lui, et elle n'arrive pas à refouler toute la tendresse qu'elle a pour lui.

« J'ai une question, » avoue le châtain. « Le medium a évoqué une chose te concernant. Une chose qui m'a interpellée. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Il a parlé de... ah, comment a-t-il dit... »

« L'homme que vous aimez fait partie du SHIELD ? » propose-t-elle innocemment.

Il se fige une fraction de seconde avant de hocher la tête.

« C'est cela, » confirme-t-il. « Je me demandais ce qu'il en était. »

Elle lui sourit, un peu énigmatique, avant de prendre un peu de café.

« Peut-être, » répond-elle finalement.

Il pose ses coudes sur la table et croise ses doigts, posant son menton par-dessus et attend.

« Tu n'as pas mieux ? » demande-t-il finalement avec un sourire un peu plus mince que les précédents.

« Il a dit _l'homme que vous aimez_ , pas _l'homme qui vous aime_ , » lâche-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes. « Je sais ce qu'il se passe dans mon cœur, pas dans le sien. »

Il se contente de hocher la tête et retourne à son assiette mais elle remarque le tic qui agite le coin de ses yeux. Elle se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire trop fort. Plus le temps passe, plus elle ose croire que ses sentiments sont réciproques. Mais elle attend, elle veut être certaine. Se déclarer et ne pas avoir la réciprocité pourrait mettre l'équipe par terre et elle ne prendra pas ce risque. En attendant, elle profite des moments comme celui qu'elle est en train de vivre.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Et alors qu'elle mastique tranquillement son bacon, elle se dit qu'elle n'a jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon, qu'elle ne s'est jamais trouvée aussi bien dans un restaurant, que le soleil éclaire les meubles d'une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, avant de comprendre que ce n'est pas tant la nourriture que la compagnie qui embellit l'instant.

« Je suis d'accord avec le medium, » déclare-t-elle soudain, entre deux bouchées d'œufs brouillés, en pointant sa fourchette sur son vis-à-vis. « Il ne faut pas perdre le goût de vivre. Parce qu'on passerait à côté de moments merveilleux. »

Phil se contente de hocher la tête, la bouche pleine, mais l'Inhumaine a l'impression que son regard brille encore un peu plus fort.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _ ***tousse* ben quoi ? J'ai jamais dis que je ne ferais pas de skoulson...*sors***_

 _ ***rerentre* Oh, et bien entendu, le chapitre m'a échappé. Impossible de m'arrêter. *se prend la porte dans la tronche et va couiner ailleurs***_


	8. Racine (Coulson)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Marvels Agents of SHIELD » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K+

Genre : Humor / General

Personnages : Jemma Simmons ; Leopold Fitz ; Lance Hunter ; Barbara Morse ; Melinda May ; Daisy Johnson ; Phillip Coulson

Situation temporelle : après la saison 4, avant la 5

Changements de situation : Mack n'existe pas. Bobbi et Hunter quittent le SHIELD mais reviennent. Enoch & Co ne viennent pas chercher l'équipe dans le bar à la fin du #4.22

Dates d'écriture : 02 au 07/03/2018

Beta lecture : Personne

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Cette mini fic de 9 chapitres a été écrite dans le cadre de la 95ème Nuit du FoF. Un thème par heure, de 21h à 5h, chaque thème devant être rédigé en une heure. Si vous voulez des précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Thème 8 : RACINE (04h00)**

 ** _Durée d'écriture : 2h40_**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » demande Daisy.

« Un nouvel artefact Kree a été trouvé au Brésil, dans un temple en ruine de la forêt amazonienne. Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? » demande Fitz avant que le directeur ait pu ouvrir la bouche. « Par miracle, c'est un ancien scientifique du SHIELD qui a mis la main dessus et qui nous a contacté. L'artefact est en lieu sûr pour le moment, mais il est certain qu'il va finir par être découvert. Nous devons le récupérer au plus vite, et nous ne pouvons envoyer qu'une personne de confiance pour le récupérer, c'est-à-dire l'un de nous, » finit-il en regardant le directeur, qui le dévisage avec un sourire en coin. « Oh... tu voulais faire le résumé, Coulson ? » souffle-t-il ensuite après une légère hésitation.

« Je vais juste ajouter que nous n'allons envoyer qu'une personne pour plus de discrétion, » répond seulement le châtain, son sourire s'agrandissant.

« On sait quelle est la nature de l'artefact ? » demande l'Inhumaine.

« Non. Il n'émet rien, n'a pas d'inscription, ou de mécanisme visible, d'après les photos qu'on a reçues et l'expertise rapide du scientifique, » déclare Bobbi. « Ce n'est pas vraiment son domaine d'expertise. »

« Bien. Qui veut faire un petit aller retour au Brésil ? » s'enquiert le directeur. « J'irais bien, mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec le Président dans trois heures. »

Sans raison, Daisy s'étrangle et tousse plusieurs fois, fort. Les autres se tournent vers elle et elle hausse une épaule. Ça arrive de s'étrangler. _Ne pas regarder Coulson, ne pas..._ Elle croise son regard et manque de s'étouffer une seconde fois devant la lueur d'amusement fier qu'il lui destine. Il est content de l'avoir fait réagir, cet emmerdeur.

« Je peux y aller, » déclare-t-elle pour enquiquiner à son tour ledit directeur.

« Non, » refuse May.

« Certainement pas, » rétorque Coulson en même temps, avec un peu trop de vivacité parce que May se tourne vers lui avec un léger froncement de sourcils. « Et ça vaut pour toi aussi Bobbi, » ajoute-t-il pour noyer le poisson. « Vous êtes blessées, je ne vous envoie pas seules si vous n'êtes pas à cent pour cent.

« Très bien, » accepte la brune.

« Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais retourner au labo, » déclare la blonde.

« Tu peux y aller, » confirme le directeur.

« Je te suis, » ajoute Fitz.

Ils sortent tous les deux.

« Je retourne en salle d'entrainement, » lâche l'Inhumaine en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Ne... » commence le directeur.

« Force pas sur ton épaule, » finit la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Coulson, j'ai envie de reprendre les missions au plus vite, je ne fais pas de conneries. »

Puis elle passe la porte et disparait.

« May, tu peux t'occuper de l'artefact ? » demande Coulson.

« Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le choix. Mais hors de question de le ramener en avion, cette fois, » raille-t-elle.

« Oh, ça ne risque rien, » rappelle Simmons. « Ce n'est pas une arme, pas de risque de faire des trous dans la carlingue. »

« Tu as l'air si sure de toi, Simmons, tu veux y aller à ma place ? » propose l'asiatique, pince sans rire.

« J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai une visioconférence avec l'agent Weaver à l'académie, » répond la scientifique avec un sourire innocent, sachant très bien que Melinda se moque d'elle.

« Et, bien entendu, ça ne t'arrange _pas du tout_ cette réunion, » ricane May.

« Moi ? Absolument pas, » répond l'anglaise en laissant un sourire ironique s'étendre sur ses lèvres.

« Je préférais quand tu n'avais pas de répartie, Simmons, » lâche l'agent.

« Oh que non, tu t'ennuyais, quand ça ne te frustrait pas, » rétorque Jemma, son sourire s'agrandissant. « Bon courage pour ton vol, » déclare-t-elle ensuite avant de sortir du bureau.

Dans la pièce, Coulson et May se regardent, avant de sourire.

« Jemma vient juste de me rembarrer, c'est ça, » ricane l'asiatique.

« On en a fait du chemin, » répond seulement le directeur.

La brune se demande si elle doit attraper au vol la perche qu'il vient de lui tendre.

« Oui. Daisy, surtout, te concernant, » réplique-t-elle avec un regard mi amusé, mi inquiet. Elle a fait un sacré chemin. Jusque là, » finit-elle en tapotant du bout de l'index le torse du directeur.

À l'emplacement de son cœur, bien entendu.

Il relève la tête et croise son regard.

« Ça fait des années qu'on travaille ensemble. Vous êtes _tous_ dans mon cœur, Melinda, » rappelle-t-il avec sérieux et le fait qu'il ne fuit pas la conversation prouve à la brune qu'elle a eu raison de lancer la discussion.

« Je le sais, Phil, »répond-elle avec un sourire touché. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas vers elle ? » insiste-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoue-t-il.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Il laisse échapper un léger rire.

« Qu'elle ne soit pas intéressée. Qu'elle finisse par se lasser. Que je lui fasse du mal. Qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ne peut pas m'aider, que je suis trop... » il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Cassé ? » propose l'asiatique.

« Quelque chose comme ça, » admet-il.

« Tu sais ce que je vais te dire ? » demande la brune.

« De faire attention ? » propose le directeur

« De foncer. D'arrêter de te poser des questions. »

Il cligne des yeux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Rendez-moi l'agent May immédiatement ! »

Elle rigole quelques secondes.

« Je suis sérieuse, Phil. C'est peut-être la chance de ta vie, » déclare-t-elle.

« À une époque, j'ai pensé que c'était toi, la chance de ma vie, » souffle-t-il avec un sourire affectueux.

« À une époque, moi aussi, » avoue-t-elle. « Mais Andrew est passé par là. Peu importe comment notre couple s'est fini, si j'ai divorcé d'avec lui... ça a été la meilleure partie de ma vie. Et pour toi, Daisy est arrivée. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Merci, Melinda, » déclare-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas tout, j'ai un avion à prendre, » déclare-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Il l'entend s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _« Tu viens d'annuler un rendez-vous avec le président, de lui mentir, soit dit en passant, pour... »_

 _« Pour passer du temps avec toi. Oui. Cela ne te convient pas ? »_

 _« C'est... tu es fou ! »_

 _« Tout à fait ! Fou... »_

Fou de toi. Oui. C'est ce qu'il a failli dire.

.

 _« Ce que tu as fais, te libérer pour... qu'on puisse passer un moment ensemble... c'est la chose la plus attentionnée qu'on a jamais faite pour moi. Je veux dire... le président, quoi ! »_

 _« Si tu savais à quel point tu mérites tellement plus. »_

Si la voiture n'était pas passée, n'avait pas klaxonné, il l'aurait embrassée.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Melinda retrouve Daisy assise en tailleur sur une pile de tapis de sol.

« Tout va bien ? » demande l'asiatique, faisant sursauter la plus jeune. « Navrée, je ne voulais pas te surprendre. »

« Ce n'est rien, » répond l'Inhumaine. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Melinda pince les lèvres, avant qu'une lueur déterminée passe dans son regard.

« Phil veut te voir, » explique-t-elle.

La plus jeune se redresse et hoche la tête.

« Un problème ? »

« Non. Il doit juste te parler de quelque chose, » répond l'asiatique. « Oh, » ajoute-t-elle alors que l'inhumaine passe la porte, « dis-lui de ma part que s'il ne trouve pas... la volonté de parler, il se pourrait que je laisse échapper l'information devant qui de droit par inadvertance. »

La jeune femme fronce les sourcils mais hoche la tête.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Melinda se demande si elle a fait une erreur, avant de hausser les épaules. Il est trop tard de toute façon, elle a lancé la machine.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Daisy arrive devant le bureau du directeur où elle frappe deux fois avant d'entrer. Coulson se lève et contourne le bureau avec un sourire.

« Un problème ? » s'enquiert-il.

« May est passé me voir dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, » déclare la jeune femme en tirant les stores du bureau et fermant la porte à clé.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonne le directeur.

« Oui. Elle m'a dit de te dire que si tu ne trouvais pas le courage de me parler alors elle me dirait la vérité, » déclare la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

« Diable, de quoi penses-tu qu'elle parlait ? » sourit-il.

« Je me demande, » répond-elle en se rapprochant de lui avec un sourire en coin.

« Je n'ai rien à t'avouer, je suis désolé, tu sais déjà tout, » souffle-t-il alors qu'elle passe ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je sais, mais je crois que tu devrais lui avouer, à elle, » murmure-t-elle, un frisson la parcourant alors qu'il pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

« J'aime bien l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas au courant, » avoue le directeur. « Elle a toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur moi. Pour une fois que c'est l'inverse... Et puis tu sais qu'il y a l'autre raison. »

Daisy retrouve un peu son sérieux, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Je comprends, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit blessée qu'on l'ait laissée de côté, et je sais que tu t'en voudras si c'est le cas, » rappelle-t-elle.

« Je sais. Je pensais lui dire ce weekend. On sera à Washington pour rencontrer Talbot. On aura du temps à tuer dans l'avion, » explique-t-il.

« C'est une bonne idée, » acquiesce l'Inhumaine. « Mais maintenant qu'on est tout seuls, je préférerais qu'on parle d'autre chose que de nos amis. »

« Moi je préférerais qu'on ne parle pas du tout, » rétorque le châtain en traçant des arabesques imaginaires dans le cou de Daisy avec le bout de son nez.

Elle glousse avant d'acquiescer, et de se laisser embrasser.

.

Coulson et May reviennent de Washington par avion, où la réunion s'est mal passée, sans surprise, comme à chaque fois que Talbot est impliqué. Melinda est particulièrement énervée et Phil n'est pas très motivé, mais il a dit à Daisy qu'il allait lui parler, alors il tourne la tête vers elle.

« Quoi ?! » aboie-t-elle à voix basse avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« Je pense que tu n'avais pas tord, » commence-t-il.

« Sois plus précis. Je n'ai _pas tord_ à propos de beaucoup de choses, » siffle-t-elle, le regard noir.

« À propos de Daisy, » marmonne-t-il en détournant le regard.

Il la voit se redresse sur son siège du coin de l'œil.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demande-t-elle avec plus de douceur dans la voix.

« J'ai repensé à ce dont on a brièvement parlé, l'autre jour. Et finalement, je dois admettre que rien de... tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on a trouvé Daisy ne serait arrivé si je n'étais pas mort, » avoue-t-il en croisant le regard interdit de la brune.

« Phil ? » souffle-t-elle.

« Si je ne m'étais pas senti... aussi mal, s'ils ne m'avaient pas trituré le cerveau avec TAHITI... » il soupire. « Si je n'avais pas été aussi déstabilisé, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de toi, je serais resté le gars impassible en toutes circonstances, » explique-t-il. « Et puis Daisy est arrivée, et elle avait tellement besoin de soutien et de reconnaissance, elle était si perdue, et quelque part, je me suis retrouvée en elle. »

Il se perd quelques secondes dans ses souvenirs et Melinda n'ose pas le ramener à la réalité. Depuis qu'elle le connait, il ne s'est jamais confié ainsi.

« Et il y a eu les autres. Jemma, Leo, Bobbi, Lance... on s'est tous frayé un chemin dans le cœur des autres, sans y faire attention, sans le chercher, en se trompant et en faisant mal parfois, mais toujours avec l'intention d'aider, de faire la chose juste, » souffle-t-il. « Et on est tous capables de pardonner assez facilement, ce qui nous empêche de nous déchirer trop profondément, _Dieu merci_. »

Il croise le regard de la brune et attrape sa main.

« As-tu conscience que tu es la base de tout ça ? » demande-t-elle avec douceur. « Et que c'est toi qui nous a lié les uns aux autres, Phil. Sans toi, Fitz-Simmons seraient restés dans leur labo. Daisy aurait agonisé dans son coin toujours en train de rechercher ses parents, elle aurait fini par subir la terragénèse d'une manière ou d'une autre et aurait pété un câble, seule. Ward n'aurait pas commencé à développer une conscience en parallèle de ses sentiments pour Daisy et aurait causé plus de dommages. Je serais toujours en dépression dans mon bureau des archives. Bobbi et Hunter ne se seraient pas revus et seraient malheureux, à des milliers de kilomètres de distance. »

« C'est grâce à Fury, pas à moi. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de monter une équipe, » marmonne-t-il, un peu sonné par la masse d'information qu'elle vient de lui balancer.

« Mais tu n'avais pas été _toi_ , il ne t'aurait pas ressuscité, et ce n'est pas lui qui a choisi les membres de ton équipe, » rétorque-t-elle, toujours avec cette douceur peu coutumière. « C'est toi qui as construit ça. Nous. La famille. Un bel arbre, plein de fleurs, vigoureux, résistant, dont tu es à la fois les racines et les branches, tu nous ancres, nous maintiens soudés, et nous on essaie de produire des jolies fleurs pour que tu sois content, et, _mon dieu_ , vas-tu m'arrêter plutôt que de me laisser dire de telles niaiseries en te moquant ! » finit-elle en frappant son épaule, les joues roses de gêne alors qu'il lutte pour ne pas rire trop ouvertement.

Mais il finit par céder et éclate discrètement de rire pour ne pas déranger les autres passagers.

« Je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire quelque chose d'aussi... poétique, » répond-il, en essayant de ne pas sourire trop largement.

« Tu m'agaces ! » grogne l'asiatique en se détournant.

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça va être dans quelques instants, » ricane-t-il.

C'est une demi-seconde plus tard, lorsqu'elle tourne la tête vers lui avec vivacité, qu'il se rend compte de sa boulette.

« Euh... »

« Je t'écoute, Phil, » susurre-t-elle.

« Je... ne voulais pas dire ça ? » lâche-t-il en déglutissant.

« Oui, je me doute. Mais tu l'as dit tout de même. Alors je t'écoute ! Je suppose que ça a à voir avec ton évocation de Daisy, tout à l'heure ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as enfin évoqué ta mort avec sérénité que je l'ai oublié. Je dirais même que le fait que tu l'aies fait est en rapport avec une certaine Inhumaine, » raille-t-elle.

« Eh bien... C'est un peu plus délicat que ça, en réalité. Ce n'est pas tant la chose en elle-même, mais... »

« Vas-tu arrêter de tourner autour du pot ! » s'exclame-t-elle en le coupant.

« Eh bien, il se pourrait que j'aie parlé avec elle et que le résultat ait été des plus... satisfaisant, » avoue-t-il.

« AH ! » s'exclame-t-elle vivement avant de se figer. « Je vous prie de m'excuser, » déclare-t-elle plus doucement devant les regards furieux des passagers autour deux. « Je savais que j'avais raison de pousser Daisy à aller te voir ! » finit-elle avec un sourire satisfait, qui se fane devant l'air gêné du directeur. « Quoi ? » demande-t-elle, suspicieuse.

« Eh bien, en réalité... Ça fait quelques... hum... semaines... heu... mois ? que Daisy et moi... eh bien, comment dire... » balbutie presque le châtain.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as menti depuis des _mois_ sur la nature de ta relation avec elle ? » feule l'asiatique.

« Je... »

« Que tu m'as laissé m'inquiéter pour vous deux, sans aucune raison ? »

« Eh bien... »

« Que tu as demandé à Daisy de ne rien me dire, alors que je suis son Officier Superviseur et surtout son _amie_? »

« Ce n'est... »

« Ne me fait pas croire que ça ne vient pas de toi ! » s'écrie-t-elle à voix basse, le regard étincelant de fureur et de douleur mêlée. « Tu n'as jamais aimé que j'aie une longueur d'avance sur toi alors pour une fois, tu en as profité ! Peu importe que ça m'angoisse de vous voir tourner autour de l'autre en me demandant si vous risquiez de faire imploser le groupe en ne vous déclarant pas ! Peu importe que je passe du temps pour rien à essayer de vous raisonner l'un et l'autre pour que vous vous parliez ! Seigneur, vous avez dû bien vous moquer de moi... »

« Jamais ! » coupe à son tour le directeur, le regard outré. « Tu es en colère, et blessée, je le comprends tout à fait, Melinda, » déclare-t-il, sérieux. « Mais tu sais pertinemment que ni Daisy ni moi ne nous serions moqués de toi pour ça. Au contraire. Quoi que tu en penses, _c'est_ grâce à _toi_ que nous sommes en couple. Tes discussions avec moi m'ont permis de trouver le courage de lui parler. Si ce n'était pas la dernière, c'était celle d'avant, ou encore avant. Mais c'est _grâce à toi_ , n'en doute pas. »

La brune grogne quelques mots qu'il ne comprend pas, avant de se tourner ostensiblement vers le hublot.

Coulson n'insiste pas, se disant que la discussion aurait pu se finir bien plus mal.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _ **Voilà ! C'est là que devait se terminer cette fic. Mais mon imagination a dit « tu rêves » alors j'ai continué et ai pondu un neuvième chapitre. Pour qu'il reste acceptable dans le cadre de la Nuit, j'ai casé tous les thèmes dans ce neuvième. Na !**_

 _ **Et je posterai le dernier demain, parce que je n'ai juste plus le temps ce soir...**_


	9. Bonus (team)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Marvels Agents of SHIELD » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K+

Genre : Humor / General

Personnages : Jemma Simmons ; Leopold Fitz ; Lance Hunter ; Barbara Morse ; Melinda May ; Daisy Johnson ; Phillip Coulson

Situation temporelle : après la saison 4, avant la 5

Changements de situation : Mack n'existe pas. Bobbi et Hunter quittent le SHIELD mais reviennent. Enoch & Co ne viennent pas chercher l'équipe dans le bar à la fin du #4.22

Dates d'écriture : 02 au 07/03/2018

Beta lecture : Personne

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Cette mini fic de 9 chapitres a été écrite dans le cadre de la 95ème Nuit du FoF, le Forum Francophone._**

 ** _Un thème par heure, de 21h à 5h, chaque thème devant être rédigé en une heure. Si vous voulez des précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **BONUS : Tous les thèmes**

 ** _Durée d'écriture : 3h50 (parce que c'est chaud de mettre tous les thèmes dans un seul chap)_**

 ** _Exceptionnellement, je les ai soulignés pour pouvoir se repérer )_**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Daisy les attend à l'aéroport, l'air inquiet. May se dirige droit sur elle et pose un index accusateur sur sa poitrine avec le regard fuyant d'un animal blessé. Un regard dont Daisy est en partie responsable.

« May, je suis désolée, » souffle la plus jeune, soudain au bord des larmes, avant que l'autre ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. « On a eu peur que ça ne marche pas, qu'on se soit trompé. Les premiers jours ont été fantastiques, comme toujours, mais après, on n'a fait que se hurler dessus. On n'a pas comprit, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que je ne devais pas agir en fonction de Phil, mais d'être moi. Tu comprends ? » demande-t-elle en la prenant par les épaules. « Alors même que tu ne savais pas, tu nous a aidé. Après ça, j'ai pu discuter avec lui et c'est allé beaucoup mieux, mais on voulait être sûrs avant d'en parler. Ça nous avait refroidit, on avait peur que ça recommence. Mais les semaines ont passé et on était de plus en plus à l'aise avec l'autre, alors la semaine dernière, on a décidé de t'en parler, » finit-elle le souffle court, en la lâchant.

Durant une quinzaine de secondes, il y a un silence de mort. Melinda regarde Daisy qui a les yeux fixés sur ses pieds et Coulson reste en arrière, se retenant de danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Finalement, l'asiatique soupire.

« Je vais te faire vivre un enfer en entraînement pour au moins six mois, » susurre-t-elle à la jeune femme qui écarquille les yeux d'appréhension. « Quant à toi, » déclare-t-elle en pivotant pour faire face au directeur, « tu peux toujours rêver pour que j'aille aux réunions diplomatiques à ta place, désormais. Tu n'auras qu'à y envoyer _Daisy_ , » ricane-t-elle.

Puis elle s'en va à grandes enjambées.

L'Inhumaine se glisse dans les bras de son compagnon, un peu inquiète.

« Comment va-t-elle, réellement ? » demande-t-elle.

« Elle est plus vexée que blessée, » la rassure Coulson. « D'ici quelques mois, tout sera revenu à la normale. »

« Oh mon Dieu, elle va me faire mourir à petit feu à l'entraînement ! » s'exclame la brune en cachant son visage dans le cou. « Ne sourit pas, ce n'est pas drôle, » ajoute-t-elle sans le regarder.

« Je ne souris pas, » proteste le directeur.

« Si je ne l'entendais pas dans le ton de ta voix, ça fonctionnerait mieux, » raille-t-elle en se reculant brusquement, les yeux plissés.

Il n'a pas le temps de reprendre une expression neutre et elle voit un reste de sourire.

« Haha ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

Ils se sourient et se dirigent vers la sortie à leur tour. Melinda ne les a pas attendus et ils rentrent en taxi jusqu'à proximité de la base, parcourent le dernier kilomètre à pieds, en essayant de ne pas s'arrêter à toutes les allées discrètes afin de se bécoter comme des adolescents. Mais dans les baisers de Phil, dans son regard, au-delà de tout l'amour qu'il lui donne, il y a cette promesse d'enfin un peu de bonheur. Et par-dessus tout le reste, la jeune femme a besoin qu'il lui rappelle que non, le bonheur, ce n'est pas que pour les autres.

Ils se retrouvent – au bout d'une heure et demie tout de même – dans le bureau de Phil, assis dans le canapé, la brune blottie contre son compagnon.

« J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui t'aiderait à ne pas trop te faire torturer par May, » déclare le châtain en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

« Je t'écoute. »

Il lui raconte l'histoire de leur équipe et de l'arbre, des branches, des racines et de tout le reste. Lorsqu'il a fini, il fronce les sourcils devant le regard plein d'étoiles de Daisy.

« C'est magnifique, » souffle-t-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face, se mettant à genoux sur le canapé. « Elle a tellement raison ! Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte, mais sans toi, on serait éparpillés aux quatre coins des États-Unis, du monde, peut-être. C'est toi qui as formé cette équipe. Toi qui as lutté pour qu'on ne soit pas démantelés. Toi qui as soutenu Melinda, qui a redonné confiance à Fitz-Simmons quand ils en avaient besoin. Toi qui as accepté Hunter et obligé Bobbi à bosser avec. Toi qui a réussi à les ramener au SHIELD alors qu'on était condamnés à ne plus se voir après la Russie... Et... toi qui m'as accepté à chaque fois que je suis revenue, après avoir fuit, encore et encore, » finit-elle en soupirant.

Il secoue la tête en souriant.

« Arrête avec ça. J'ai bien voulu te dire que je t'ai tout pardonné parce que tu avais besoin de l'entendre, mais dans ma tête, il n'y a rien à pardonner. On s'est tous blessés les uns les autres à un moment ou à un autre. Je me suis demandé à une époque si ça ne fait pas partie de la constitution même de notre équipe de se faire du mal en voulant s'aider. Heureusement, je ne le crois plus. Et puis... tu sais très bien que si on doit compter les points... »

« Ne finis pas cette phrase, » marmonne-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas celui qui arrive en tête, Phil, » déclare la voix de May, les faisant sursauter. « La porte était entrouverte, » ajoute-t-elle pour justifier son entrée. « Fury a fait bien pire, » rappelle l'asiatique. « Tu as fait comme nous tous. Le mieux possible avec ce que tu as eu. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. »

Daisy hoche la tête en souriant, tendant une main vers Melinda pour approuver ses mots. Le châtain lève les yeux au ciel, mais son sourire est à la fois gêné et touché.

« Je pense que May a raison, » lâche Hunter en rentrant, avec son éternel sourire insolent aux lèvres. « Sans toi Coulson... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais hausse les épaules alors que Fitz, Simmons et Bobbi entrent.

« Hartley... » commence le directeur.

« Était un dommage collatéral, » souffle Bobbi, alors que Lance l'entoure de ses bras. « C'est horrible, dit comme ça, mais c'est vrai. »

« On est des espions, » lâche Jemma en prenant la main de Fitz. « On sait que ça peut tous nous arriver. »

« On a fait des erreurs, » souffle Melinda. « Des vraies grosses erreurs. J'ai fuis. Au final, ça a tué mon mari. Mais tu as été là, Phil. Et Daisy. Et vous autres aussi, même si vous ne saviez pas forcément ce qu'il s'était passé au Bahreïn. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier je crois, pour avoir redonné à ma vie un... une... saveur, alors que je n'avais plus goût à rien,» finit-elle les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Je suis rentrée dans la boite de l'obélisque. On a tous perdu un peu de nous même après ça, » murmure Jemma. « Et vous avez été présents pour m'aider à remonter la pente, pour m'empêcher de m'égarer. »

« Ai-je besoin de mentionner AIDA ? » marmonne Fitz. « Et pourtant vous ne m'avez pas abandonné une seule seconde après ça. »

« Tu parlais de Hartley, mais j'ai failli tous vous vendre à cause de sa mort, rejetant la faute sur le SHIELD alors que même à l'époque je savait très bien que ça n'était pas votre faute. Surtout pas la tienne, Coulson, » déclare Hunter en grimaçant. « Pourtant tu n'as cessé de m'offrir un poste d'agent, que j'ai toujours refusé... jusqu'à aujourd'hui, » finit-il alors que les autres lâchent des exclamations de surprise et de ravissement. « Tu as toujours ce contrat ? Parfait, alors je le signe avant de ressortir de cette pièce. »

« J'ai été espionne à l'intérieur du SHIELD pour le SHIELD. Dit comme ça, ça paraît tellement stupide, » soupire Bobbi. « Et ça a causé tellement de difficultés, surtout avec les Inhumains d'Afterlife. M'en as-tu voulu une seule seconde ? » demande-t-elle au directeur qui lui confirme que non d'un mouvement de tête.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle liste dans sa tête toutes les erreurs qu'elle a commises depuis qu'elle a rencontré l'équipe, Daisy a l'impression que le monde perd ses couleurs. Tout est recouvert d'un voile, seules ses erreurs ressortent en rouge sang, par-dessus ce monde en monochrome, en niveaux de gris. Elle se rappelle les larmes de Jemma et Leo. La douleur dans les yeux de Melinda. La détresse dans ceux de Lance. L'âme à vif dans le regard de Phil... tant de fois... elle veut déglutir, mais sa bouche a un goût de cendre...

« J'ai... » commence-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

« Non ! » s'écrient en cœur Jemma, May, Coulson et Hunter.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Daisy, » continue Melinda, le regard flamboyant. « Et on a beau être tous d'accord que c'est Phil qui nous maintient unis, sans toi, on ne serait arrivés à rien. Tu sais quoi, je vais modifier ce que j'ai dis à Phil dans l'avion. Lui, il est le tronc. On est tous les branches. Et les racines, c'est toi. »

« Pardon de casser le moment émotion, mais... hein ? » s'étonne l'ancien mercenaire.

« Hunter, t'es long à la détente, » soupire Bobbi. « Elle a dû dire que Coulson était celui qui nous a réuni et qui nous maintenait ensemble ? » explique-t-elle en jetant un œil à l'asiatique qui confirme d'un hochement de tête sec.

« Aaaah, ok, je suis tout à fait d'accord ! » comprend-il avec un grand sourire. « C'est beau, May. Tu aurais du faire poète, » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Et toi tu devrais fermer ta gueule, » grince-t-elle en réponse.

« Non ! J'apporte un équilibre à l'équipe ! Coulson trouve la mission... non. La mission trouve Coulson. May déclare qu'elle couvre nos arrières et nos avants... et partout en fait et sort la sulfateuse. Jemma apporte les solutions plus discrètes. Fitz calme tout le monde et rappelle qu'on y laisse des plumes à chaque fois. Moi je signale qu'on va tout droit dans un piège. Bobbi a toujours un indic qui nous file des infos pour éviter qu'on tombe dans ledit piège. Et Daisy sauve le monde une fois qu'on est tout de même tombé dans un autre piège, » débite-t-il avec son air de mariole habituel, mais le regard sérieux. « Oui, on fait des erreurs. Mais on fait des erreurs à la hauteur des sentiments qui nous lient les uns aux autres ! Et ça fait de nous la meilleure équipe de toutes les agences gouvernementales ! » s'exclame-t-il. « C'est nous le fléau des organisations criminelles ! On est de la putain de kryptonite pour méchant ! Mais on ne fonctionne qu'ensemble. S'il en manque un, c'est mort ! »

Le silence s'installe et tous le regardent.

« Quoi ? » s'étonne-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis comme connerie, encore ? »

Bobbi lui offre un sourire amusé et ému.

« Justement. C'est peut-être la plus belle chose que je t'ai entendue dire, » avoue-t-elle.

« Ce qu'on a, nous, ici, certains le cherchent toute leur vie sans l'atteindre, » lâche soudain Phil en s'étirant, toujours assis dans le canapé. « Le bonheur, ce n'est pas être joyeux tous les jours. C'est cette chose, au fond de nous, cette sérénité, qui nous accompagne partout. C'est ce qui nous permet d'avancer, toujours. Même quand on va mal, quand on ne se rappelle pas qu'on est heureux, elle est là. C'est une quête sans fin, qui est parfois plus difficile à conserver qu'à obtenir. Je suis profondément convaincu que c'est le but ultime de l'homme, qui lui fait faire les plus belles et les plus horribles choses, » finit-il avec un petit sourire.

Le silence qui suit dure plusieurs minutes. Il est agréable, chacun sourit plus ou moins mais leurs regards brillent de ce bonheur dont Coulson vient de parler.

« Vous vous rappelez le medium ? » souffle soudain Daisy.

Les autres se souviennent presque immédiatement.

« Il... oh Seigneur, » souffle Fitz. « Il avait raison pour moi. »

« Pour moi aussi, » ajoute Daisy.

« Aussi, » déclarent Melinda, Jemma et Hunter d'une même voix.

« Et moi donc, » sourit Bobbi.

« Eh bien, je ne vais pas dire que je ne suis pas d'accord, » ricane le directeur alors que Daisy lui lance une œillade amoureuse.

« Vous avez vu l'horloge ? » s'exclame soudain Jemma.

« Ah ouais ! Bonne idée ! » répond Hunter.

« Mais ou ? » demande Fitz.

« Pas le même que la dernière fois, » proteste May.

« Il y a celui de la cinquième rue ? » propose Bobbi.

Tous se tournent vers Coulson, qui vient d'éclater de rire.

« Quoi ? » demandent Lance, Leo, Jemma, Melinda et Bobbi d'une seule voix.

« Vous savez que Jemma a juste parlé de l'heure ? » demande Daisy, hilare elle aussi.

« Et ? » demande Hunter.

« Et vous avez parlé du choix du restaurant, alors même que Jemma n'a pas évoqué le fait de manger, » rappelle le directeur.

Les autres se taisent quelques secondes, puis Phil tend la main à sa compagne, qui s'en saisit et ils passent les deux la porte.

« Eh bien, vous venez ? » lance le directeur.

« On vous attend, nous ! » renchérit l'Inhumaine.

Derrière eux, c'est un concert de protestations amusées qui les accompagne.

Profitant de la sensation des doigts chauds de Coulson emmêlés aux siens, Daisy savoure le moment, et repense au medium. Il s'est suicidé par leur faute, mais elle se jure de faire tout son possible pour que sa dernière action – essayer de les rendre heureux – dure pour le reste de leurs vies.

« Sans lui, je ne suis pas certaine que nous en soyons là, » murmure Coulson.

Elle croise le regard de son compagnon et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en comprenant que la même pensée lui a traversé l'esprit. Elle hoche la tête en poussant la porte du bâtiment.

« Il a neigé ! » s'écrit Jemma avec un énorme sourire.

Vingt cinq minutes plus tard, ils ont oublié le restaurant et la bataille de boules de neige n'en finit pas. Les passants les regardent avec amusement, se demandant depuis combien de temps les membres de cette famille ne se sont pas vus pour paraître aussi heureux de se retrouver. Une vieille femme se permet même de s'approcher de Bobbi et l'interpelle.

« C'est quand je vois des gens comme vous que j'arrive à croire aux promesses que des jours meilleurs arrivent. Continuez longtemps, surtout, » déclare-t-elle avant de continuer son chemin.

Ils s'arrêtent, l'ayant tous entendus. Ils échangent un sourire, avant que Daisy se prenne une boule en pleine poire.

« Hé ! C'est de la triche ! » proteste-t-elle en se dépêchant d'enlever la neige de son cou.

Mais une seconde boule lui atterrit sur le front.

« May ! Arrête ! » râle-t-elle.

« Chaque boule de neige dans la tronche réduit ta peine à l'entraînement d'une heure, » lâche simplement l'agent en envoyant une autre boule dans le cou de l'Inhumaine. « Raté, celle-là ne compte pas, » ricane-t-elle.

Daisy entrouvre la bouche de stupeur alors que Phil essaie de se cacher pour rigoler. La jeune femme tend les mains et laisse aller son pouvoir sur la neige fraiche à côté des deux agents, qui se retrouvent ensevelis dessous.

Lance et Jemma éclatent de rire et reprennent la bataille de plus belle, contre Daisy. Progressivement, ils se liguent tous contre elle, puisqu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs.

Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard qu'ils s'arrêtent enfin. Ils décident de se changer avant d'aller manger et rentrent dans la base, laissant derrière eux une longue traînée de rires et de neige fondue.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _ **Et voilà. Fini. Je n'aime pas finir mes fics. :( Je voulais raconter la crève de May deux jours plus tard, Phil qui essaie de sauver Daisy de ses entraînements intensifs et qui aggrave les choses, May qui rencontre un autre agent, le mariage de Bobbi et Hunter, les missions où ils déchirent tout... Tant pis. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture !**_

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous à la prochaine Nuit, et avant ça si vous suivez Le Printemps ou Fight !**_

 _ **Kae**_


End file.
